Shattered Expectations
by Rather Be A Malfoy
Summary: When two American girls get sent to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year, how much can they change the fate of the Golden Trio? And will they find themselves in the process or be lost in protecting their friends from the evils of the Wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Adele and Emily awaited nervously on the Hogwarts Express to their new school. England wizarding school will be a big change for the pair of witches, or at least that's what Adele's mom had said. Adele would miss her mother while she was at Hogwarts she already was sure of this but if Adele stayed she would have to have been raised as a Muggle from her third year on. A rather unfortunate accident happened which called for Adele's expulsion, the Headmaster didn't wish to do it and leave one of the brightest witches within her own year be reduced to a Muggle. So contacted one of her fellow head masters(Dumbledore) and asked for Adele and Emily's enrollment. Considering Adele would need a friend and under Emily's current situation both had almost immediately agreed to go, for some reason Adele's mom wasn't too keen on seeing her only daughter go to England on her own but let her go after weeks of arguing. Adele's cinnamon colored hair sparkled with the light of the moon as she looked out the window, and then over to her friend's petite frame, half-asleep with her nose in a book. Adele's brown eyes reflected back at her as she put on her most self-encouraging smile and hoped for the best for this train Emily and Adele had been riding on for the past few hours finally halted to a stop and the girls got off the train. A rather large man was waiting for the pair of them and said "Why you two must be them exchange students I been hearing so much about. I think Professor Dumbledore was rather excited to have you both here. I'm Hagrid by the way, official grounds keeper of Hogwarts." The girls followed Hagrid to a pair of boats, Hagrid wisely taking the larger of the two. Emily and Adele got in, making sure for the last time their communicating parchment was in sync as the boat steered itself in the right direction. Emily shoved Adele's head down having her miss a very low branch that would have left a smarting. Emily was always watching out for Adele it seemed more as if she was a big sister rather then a friend girls got off at the edge of the lake and walked up a large pair of stairs and opened the giant door to their new home. Adele marched into the direction where Hagrid said was the dining hall with Emily in a relaxed pursuit of her best friend. When Adele opened the dining hall doors she was honestly impressed, four large tables filled with students, this seemed like a place she could both prosper and blend in at the same time. Professor Dumbledore announced the two new foreign exchange students and claimed they must be sorted as is tradition. Dumbledore himself stood up and made a hat appear from within his robes, making Adele wonder what all you can fit in a took his hand and waved it, making a stool appear out of thin air. He then sat the hat on the stool as if expecting it to do a back-flip, but it did something just as extraordinary; it began to sing.

"_I am the sorting hat, though I trust you all know that. Four houses I could place you in, Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Make new ties, which you must abide. But before you get in, its MY turn to begin; I am the sorting hat." _

Everyone in the tables began to cheer for the hat's delightful song as the headmaster pulled the hat of the stool and called,

"Ms. Sharer, your first." Emily got up on the stool and it took the hat a whole ten seconds before it yelled,

"Slytherin!" Emily got off the stool handing the hat back to the headmaster as she walked toward the only table that was cheering quite obnoxiously. Next the head master called,

"Ms. Smith, your up if you please."Adele got onto the stool as Dumbledore set the hat on her head. She felt it trying to pick through her thoughts, she heard it in her head say (not a bad mind…)

"Ravenclaw!"

"No." Adele argued out loud "Emily is by far brighter then me!" (hmmm… your quite loyal Adele)

"Hufflepuff!"

"No. Who'd want to be in Hufflepuff anyways?" That comment got her several glairs from the yellow and black table. (Boy, your quite a stubborn girl aren't you?… I guess)

"Gryffindor! And that's final." Adele grumpily took the hat off and found the table of red and gold that was cheering her on. Adele went and sat by a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. His friends; a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with orange hair were arguing about something but by the look on his face this was nothing new.

"Hello my name is Adele." Adele said offering a hand out for Harry "But you can call me Dele, everyone else does."

"Harry Potter." the boy said with a smile shaking Adele's hand.

"Woman, I'm telling you your hearing things! That could never happen."

"Well Ron it did. Why not ask HER." the girl said looking at Adele.

"Ask me what?"

"Hermione wants to know if the hat took back its sorting for you and changed it."

"Oh it did, why?" Hermione looked at Dele completely shocked at her gull and said

"No one has ever got the sorting hat to switch their house after it's mind has been made up. Ever."

"Wow." Adele said as the feast appeared in front of everyone. She dug in with the boys and tried just about anything Harry or Ron recommended which was practically everything.

"So what year are you Adele?" Hermione asked after Ron stopped babbling on about quidditch.

"This is my third year in wizarding school. What year are y'all in?" Adele said letting her American slip.

"The three of us are in fourth year, is that an American accent I hear?"

"That is correct Her-my-own-eeh." Adele said making sure she properly said the brunette's name knowing how she loathed it when her's was pronounced wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Adele Smith. The idiotic girl was always getting Emily into trouble and despite the complaining and the insults she loved every second of it. After an unfortunate event caused by Adele, Emily found herself being shipped off to England with her best friend. Emily had never been more elated with the abrupt turn in events, and enjoyed escaping the confines of the Muggle orphanage in had always been different growing up, and the day that Headmistress Croft showed up at the orphanage door was one of the best she could ever remember. She was a witch and got to go to wizarding school on the east coast!Sitting across from Adele on the train, the tiny redhead made no move to make conversation with her friend. They didn't need to. The two girls could talk with their eyes and slight hand motions, a good quality when you're in a room full of people, but rather pointless while greeted them at the train station, and Emily couldn't believe the size of the man. He was the size of a small troll! The boats they were situated in were large enough to hold them comfortably, but surely a school of this caliber had more effective and safe means of transportation? For Merlin's sake, Adele almost had her head taken off with a low-hanging branch!Emily's grey-green eyes glittered in awe of the large castle looming above them. But then, a slight nervousness fell over her. She had heard stories about the school from Headmistress Croft, who had been a Hufflepuff in her days at Hogwarts, and was slightly terrified to be was even more of one thing however, and that was finding her family. She knew she was English, but whether or not her true family were wizards, she was sorting hat was placed lightly on her head and she heard in mumble to itself for a few seconds before calling out the dreaded name."SLYTHERIN!"Emily shuddered and walked to the cheering table of dismal grey and green décor. She couldn't help but be pissed that Adele had been sorted into the rival house, but then again, from what Headmistress Croft told her, Emily suspected no one really liked the house to which she now black-haired Italian boy sitting next to her gave no indication that he noticed her presence, so Emily rolled her eyes and began eating when the Headmaster gave his speech. His name was Dumbledork or something like that.A small cough of superiority alerted her to the head of blonde hair sitting across from her with a sneer present on his cold face, the steel grey of his eyes standing out against his pale face and rimmed in long blonde lashes."Can I help you? Or do you just feel the need to seem more of a stuck-up ass then you already do. You know, with that constipated look on your face." Emily had no problem speaking her mind, and often forgot to filter her words."Oh look, the leprechaun has attitude." She glared at him across the table."And how am I a leprechaun oh great and wise- whatever your name is?" The girl beside him gasped."You don't know who he is?" She shrieked and Emily covered my ears in annoyance and pain. The girl had dark blonde hair, curled into perfect ringlets, and a pretty silver bow placed strategically among them. She'd be beautiful if the face didn't ruin the body and hair. With an upturned nose she permanently seemed to smell something bad. Emily disliked her immediately."No. Nor do I particularly care to be honest." Emily picked at the chicken on her plate. It looked delicious but she wasn't the least bit hungry. She never seemed to be hungry at meal times, only in between. "I just want to know why I was dubbed a leprechaun.""Your hair and size." The boy beside her practically growled out. "Now all of you shut the hell up.""Do I look like someone who takes orders?" Emily snapped."No, you look like someone who needs to learn how before she gets herself killed." He smiled sardonically. "Welcome to Slytherin."Emily decided that this boy reminded her of someone, but couldn't place it. His violet eyes seemed so familiar to her, and yet were locked away in the recesses of her mind. Adele might be able to help her solve the puzzle, but then again the younger girl could also get frustrated easily and that temper of her's was something to watch out for. Adele could be scary when she was angry...She smirked and cocked an eyebrow in deference."Never been more un-happy to be somewhere in my life. I'm Emily Sharer by the way. The pleasure is all your's." The boy snorted and rolled his eyes."Blaise Zabini. And that idiot who needs to learn volume control is Astoria Greengrass." In a lower tone he said, "Watch out for her and Pansy Parkinson. They do nothing but paint their nails and gossip.""Ew." She mumbled. Emily wasn't a girly girl. She could shoot a Muggle military rifle as well as she could use her wand. She'd rather play football with the boys than get her hair done, and the only thing stopping her from playing quidditch was her overwhelming fear of heights."And I am Draco Malfoy.""The stuck-up arse." Blaise made sure to add. Despite her reluctance, Emily found herself giggling with the violet-eyed boy. She had a feeling they'd get along just fine. Then, he asked the worst question possible; "What's your bloodline?"


	3. Chapter 3

Adele looked around for her friend Em, but she couldn't make her out over all of the other Slytherin students, the lack of both girls height didn't help Dele's cause. She was tempted to stand up and go find her but Hermione recommended otherwise,

"Its your first day here and I wouldn't recommend breaking the rules on your first week." "A whole week? I barely made it a day at my old school." Harry looked at Adele skeptically and said,"Really. Guess you'll have some stiff competition here. Ron's brothers Fred and George are the prank kings." "Well wait no more, the queen has now arrived!" Adele said in a dramatic voice with a giggle. Ron and Harry laughed, Hermione just rolled her eyes trying not to smile. Two boys with bright orange hair slid down the bench, knocking into Hermione.

"Whoa Fred. I wouldn't get to close to Ickle Ronniekins Weazleby's girlfriend. He's very protective." "She's not my girlfriend!" Ron said with his ears turning a rather bright shade of pink. Hermione looked at who Adele assumed was George and shook her head in disgust. "George you nit. They aren't dating! Mummy would have gotten him a decent set of dress robes if she knew he had a girl." Fred said with a grin, Adele guessed the state of his dress robes wasn't pretty if his brothers made it the topic of there smack downs. "Oh, in that case, Granger scoot over." George said bumping her harder this made a tut of annoyance "Sure Weasley." and got up and walked out of the great hall, but not before she walloped George in the head with her book twice the size of Adele's textbooks. "Oi! That woman is going to knock the sense out of me with her light reading." "Since when is that considered light? And what common sense?" "We have a comedian in the Gryffindor house now?" "Not only a comedian but a prank star of her old school." Harry said with a smile."You seem like a rule follower, not a breaker. Which probably makes you a natural!" George commented over to Adele. Emily knew what Adele could do for fun, and revenge. Adele was somehow never caught though, or the few times she was the people never turned her into the professors; she wasn't the type to blackmail, now threats and promises was a bit more up her alley. Adele looked over slyly and said,

"Two rules I follow though; never leave a trace and always be underestimated." Fred said,

"Cute motto, if you want to team up sometime let us know." "Cute offer but Emily is my only partner in crime." "By force maybe!" Emily said walking down sitting on Dele's open side. "Hey Shar! I'd like you to meet Harry and Ron, and Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Their our newest competition." As the deserts came in place of the food a girl that was clearly in relation of the Weasley's walked over to the table and said "Seems like you all made a couple of new friends. George the coast is clear by the way." "Great Ginny, bye everyone. See you all later." George said with a wink having Fred following him along with a African-English boy. "Lee Jordan, both Fred and George's wing man." Harry said at Adele's tilted curious head. "Pranking pal?""The metaphorical third wheel.""I see, ok someone needs to take me away from this food before I get any fatter." "Well I'm done, Ron never stops eating so I guess Ill take you in a minute." A pale faced blonde boy walked over to the table, by the tie he was obviously a Slytherin. "Pothead, Weazleby, and where's Mudblood?" "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said looking as if he wants to pick a fight with this kid by any means. "My house's new member back if you please. And who is the new Great Gryff?" "My name is Adele. Pleased to meet you….." Adele said dropping the sentence off because of a lack of a first name. "Draco." Draco replied with a cocky smile. "Oh trust me Adele you wont be glad you met him." Ron said with a distasteful look.

"Like you're a pleasure Weasley." Draco retorted."Emily, I wouldn't trust him. Honestly." Harry said as he got up. "Right this way Dele." Harry said standing up and holding out a hand to help her upHarry began to lead Adele through the castle giving the "grand tour" of the school. Pointing to all of the important rooms she would need to remember and showing her what staircases changed and when, it seemed like a lot of information to learn in one day."Adele can you keep secrets?" Harry said looking at a rather ugly statue as if it was going to tap dance."You'll be surprised Harry..""Good. This is an entrance and exit from the school. Here's a secret passage way to Honeydukes from the school.""Honeydukes?""Candy store in a near by town, Hogsmeade; the only British town with only wizards.""Oh that's cool!""There's lots of rooms that I haven't seen yet; but knowing this school there all brilliant."The tour continued like this for another 8 floors, showing hiding spots, escape routes, even the prefects bathrooms. Adele was confused at the fact the stairs kept on changing, she even managed to find one without a middle step getting herself stuck. "You'll have to be more careful Adele.""I know, its day one and the school already wants to swallow me whole!"Harry laughed at her comment as they finished climbing the last staircase. They made it to a portrait of a rather fat lady. Harry said the "magic word" and the portrait opened to the Gryffindor common room. It was rather large but it was currently full of people, Gryffindor walked into the common room and saw there was a party going on. "Who's throwing a party?" Adele said laughing."We are!" Fred and George said popping out from behind a pair of easy chairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, um-" Emily stuttered, a blush covering her cheeks in embarrassment. Thankfully, Blaise sensed her hesitation and flung an arm around her shoulder."Well guys, obviously she's a pureblood or she wouldn't fit in so well with us." Emily smiled, but had never been a wonderful liar. She truly didn't know, but if anything suspected she was Muggleborn. She fit in with Adele's Muggle friends too well to not be. And her parents had left her in a Muggle orphanage. Not a wizard one. So she had to be a half blood at most."Yeah." Emily smiled a faltering smile, and quickly stood up to flee the room, or at least the table. But as she stood, Blaise's large hand covered her shoulder and pulled her down. Leaning down to whisper into her ear, he told her,"You're a horrid liar Sweetheart. Your friend is at the Gryffindor table next to a bunch of redheads and a boy in glasses with black hair." He patted her shoulder. "We'll talk later.""Thank you." Emily mumbled back to him, before aristocratically turning and walking to the red and gold table not too far away. She felt eyes follow her from all four tables as she knowingly broke the unspoken rule of Hogwarts. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't spotted Adele just where Blaise said she'd be. She paused for a moment before walking over. The younger girl was definitely in her element, surrounded by rowdy troublemakers like herself and in the company of some very heroic and loyal people. Emily almost felt guilty going over, the redhead wasn't a nice person. She was emotionless on the outside, cold. The layers you had to work past to get to her caring side where numerous. And only one person had seen them. The girl she had come halfway across the world got a look on her face that said she was up to no good, and Emily walked over just in time to hear her comment. Emily joined in but stayed reserved from the conversation. As Adele got up, so did Emily, but didn't follow Harry and her. Draco opened his mouth to stop her as she walked past, but she held up a hand so he didn't speak to her. She turned at the door and raised an eyebrow as she asked,"Library?" Ron groaned and shook his head. Draco rolled his eyes."Fourth floor. can't miss it." The redhead said through a mouthful of desert. Emily nodded in thanks and disappeared through the tall oak doors. She slipped quietly through the hallways and waved to the few portraits that nodded their heads to she came upon the extravagant doors leading to the library, and sighed in contentment. She could live in a place like this. Surrounded by books. She'd never run out of things to read! Although Adele would love to spend time in here with her, the brunette Gryffindor was into too much trouble to spend all her time here. It'd be like, well, caging a grabbed a book and curled up in an overstuffed chair in the very back corner. The book was about Hogwarts, and it looked that like in had been broken in. She flipped to the front page and saw why. It wasn't property of the library, it belonged to a fourth year Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. She wondered if whoever this was would mind Emily reading it…just once. Then she'd put it back. Right where she found- wait. Where had she picked it up again?Suddenly a frizzy haired girl with beautiful eyes loomed over her with a look of distrust written all over her face."Is that mine? I've been looking all over for it!""Hermione Granger?""Yes?""Then yes, this is your's. I apologize but was wondering if I could maybe read it?""You're Slytherin. Aren't you afraid of my Mudblood germs?""Muggles have germs?" Hermione looked stunned. She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows slightly as her eyes widened."You don't think so? Most purebloods do.""Well, I'm not quite sure I'm pureblood. Or half-blood. Or even Muggleborn.""Why?""I don't mean to be rude, but I've just met you. I shared one major secret with you already, but you don't need my life story.""Typical cold Slytherin." Emily stood."You know nothing about me." Hermione laughed."Nor you, me." Emily quirked an eyebrow in slight frustration."Are you crazy?""Probably.""Good. Because I am too. Looks like we'll get along okay.""I'm not supposed to do this, but there's a party tonight at the Gryffindor common room, would you like to come? Your friend Adele will be there, and you can meet some decent people instead of the Slytherins that you'll live in the dungeons with…""I'd love to, but how will I get back to the dorms?""Knowing Fred and George, they'll know where to take you. And the password too.""…and the book?""I want it back when you're done." Emily smiled."Thanks Hermione." She stood from the chair and un-tucked her legs from underneath her body. "Let's go?""Yeah c'mon." With that the two bookworms disappeared out of their haven. Emily was heading into enemy lands. She just hoped she'd make it out with her sanity in tact...If they were all as temperamental as Adele and Hermione...she'd be in walked through the cold corridors, the Gryffindor girl walking briskly in front of her. Emily had heard it was in the one tower, and she new she shouldn't of worn the heels she did today to be doing all the walking she'd been doing...She could barely walk on her feet without heels... Adele hadn't seen them yet, and she'd kill Emily when she did. She just hadn't wanted to seem as short when she met the new people. Not to mention the short seemed shorter. And her legs much longer. As she walked, Emily loosened the tie that was tight around her neck, and let her auburn curls loose from the ribbon that tied them back. The emerald green and ruby necklace, that bounced against her chest as she walked faster to keep up with Hermione, was a true reminder of her and her friend's inseparable arrived at the common room just as the portrait opened to reveal a stuttering boy."Hello Neville." Hermione smiled. He smiled back and disappeared down the corridor. Emily found this behavior a bit strange, but listening to the joyous noise coming from inside, she found herself unable to care."Let's go Hermione!"


	5. Chapter 5

Adele laughed at the twins and the sheer quantity of food they 'stole' from the kitchens."We just ate. I swear you all are trying to fatten me up like that witch did in the 'Brothers Grimm'.""Who?" The boys said looking at each other completely confused."Well if you wish to be my pranking partners you'll have to at least learn who THEY are.""Thought Emily was your only partner." said Fred (or at least that's who Dele thought he was) with a chuckle."Speak of the serpent." The other twin said laughing as hobbled over with Mione, at first Adele thought it was a jelly-legs hex then she realized it was something much worse. Heels. It made more since why it looked like it hurt her to walk and why she was so much taller then Dele even though they were normally very close in height. Adele embraced her height deficiency using it as a tool to blend in with her surroundings and seem innocent. Dele told Em to sit and she would get something that didn't scream American stripper."Em, why would you wear those things? They kill your feet!""I only needed the 3 inches! It makes me almost normal height!""Oh so it's okay for you to pretend to be someone else but not the rest of us?" Adele hissed. The young redhead wasn't the only one who wished to change things about herself, however, Adele's were a bit more severe and were internal. Adele's couldn't be helped. And she kept it a closely guarded secret."Adele." The older girl said in warning, reminding her of the crowd. Adele rolled her eyes with a huff."Where is my trunk?"George pointed Adele in the general direction of her new room as Emily was forced into a chair by the twins. Adele walked up the girl's dorm stairs until she found the room that said 'Third Years'. Dele opened the door and found the room was empty excluding a red haired girl putting makeup on."The name is Adele." She said as she scrambled around the room in search of the pink glittery trunk, the one Adele hated. It had been Emily's doing, and as many times as she tried to turn it back, Adele couldn't. The permanent sticking charm prevented found it and flipped the lid open, looking for the section of the trunk that Emily had made her pack…the girly clothes. Her size 8 flats would be too big for the tiny girl, but they were better than the heels. She would love to see the faces of the Gryffindors when they realized Em was the size of a first year. Fred and George wouldn't let her live it down if they acted like Adele assumed they , not that Adele was much taller. But at least she could pass as an older second year. Or very very short for her that the red haired girl hadn't said a word, Adele looked up. She saw the girl glaring at her and reintroduced herself with a smile incase the girl hadn't heard her."I know who you are." The girl snapped. "Harry showed you around. He seems to like you QUITE a bit." A few moments passed between Ginny and Adele before Ginny asked;

"Do you like Harry?"

"No. He was just showing me around.""So you don't like Harry that way?""…..dumb blonde." Adele muttered."Pardon?""Nothing. No I don't like Harry Potter for more then a friend. Though Ron is kind of cute." Adele said with a satisfied smirk for messing with Ginny as she ran out of the room. Dele ran down the stairs and handed Em the shoes and socks who gratefully took them and made her heels vanish."Thanks De." The girl hopped up off the chair, and when she did the two boys burst into a fit of laughter, causing those around them to look at them in confusion. Poor Emily came only to their stomachs. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in an immature and exaggerated expression of her frustration. "Stop laughing!""You're…so…short!" cried both twins through their laughs. "And YOU are in fourth year?""How?" Commented Ron, as he threw his arms around Harry and Hermione. "You're the size of a bloody house elf!""Thanks Weasley. I mean really, I don't get that enough." Emily said with a sneer. Under her breath she mumbled, "…stupid ginger…""What was that?" Fred said in mock menace, before grabbing Emily around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "To the joke table with the Snake!""Fred, George, SHE IS WEARING A SKIRT!" Adele called after him. She grabbed Mione and drug her with as she went to save the redhead….well, the Slytherin redhead. As Fred set Emily down, a knock sounded on the portrait door. It was cracked open to reveal Blaise Zabini."What do you want Zabini? George said with hate laced through his voice."The girl.""The girl has a name." Emily sneered, straightening her skirt."Listen, I don't need the attitude when I saved your ass. Now let's go. You and I need to be back in the common room in 10 minutes." He checked his watch and corrected himself. "6 minutes.""Fine." Emily huffed. She hugged Mione and Adele and left the common room. As the door closed, the majority of the common room turned to Adele with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders."I have no clue what went on between them."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise Zabini was as intimidating as the older Slytherins, and Emily didn't want to be around him. Or alone with him. But he had been right as he stood at the portrait looking as calm as did save her ass. That made him okay, right?As they turned the corner, Blaise turned to Emily."I'm not going to ask you a million questions, but I will ask one." He stopped her as she tried to continue past him. "I'm not asking much. Just if you expect me to not tell Drake, I at least need to know who you are.""I don't need to tell you anything." She was determined to keep a straight face and not show any sign of weakness. After the life she had, it was as easy to hide her feelings as it was for a pureblood. Just don't ask her to lie like one."Listen, I know you're at least not a mud blood, but you're an American, which makes you almost scum in most people's eyes around here. So please tell me you're pureblood.""Why does it matter?" Of course, she knew why blood mattered to people around here. It mattered to the American purebloods too, and Emily's friend Beckah Oatte had an arranged marriage to some other pureblood from Canada to 'keep the line going'. "Because you're a pretty girl, not my type, but I don't want you torn to shreds on the first week here.""Don't base your opinions on looks Honey, or y'all will be horribly mistaken when you find out the truth in this world.""You sound like those mud-blood loving Gryffindors.""And that's a bad thing?" Emily raised her eyebrows and pushed past him. They had about a minute to make it down to the dungeons before curfew."It is if you're a Snake. You're not a Lion Emily. You'll do good to remember it.""And you'll do good to stay the hell out of my business Blaise. Don't act like you know me.""I will find out what you're hiding.""Good fucking luck." With that Emily said the password and stormed up to the fourth years dorm, which was clearly marked in pink and green glitter and pictures of wizarding models. Emily rolled her eyes. The pureblooded models weren't even as hot as Hollister opened her trunk and pulled out a parchment. It was covered in silver swirls and black ink on the border, the crimson red roses intertwined with purple daisies. Emily had decorated Adele's in pink glitter, but only because she knew the girl that was more like a sister absolutely hated it. To be honest, Emily did all, glitter is the herpes of the craft younger girl seemed to have the same idea as Emily, because a message appeared on the linked parchment."Hi Em.""Hi De.""This party is so boring." Emily laughed inwardly at her wallflower of a friend. "Dele, honey, parties are always boring if you stay against the wall and don'-" Emily's self-inking quill jammed. She shook it furiously and then licked the tip to get it to write again. "Sorry De, the pen jammed. It's no good if you stay against the wall and don't socialize with people. Get some friends other than me. It's safe to get close to people now with Dumbledore here.""How did you know I wasn't actively participating?""Because I know you De." She shook her head and looked around the empty room. She was sure everyone else was downstairs partying like the rest of the school. She enjoyed the silence."And I don't want to socialize." Emily could already see Adele's eyes flaring. "Just what I need, more people to think I'm a freak when they find out.""De, honey, chill." Emily didn't hear the door open behind her. "You're just going to have to control it if you don't want people to know.""Fine. So how's my favorite Muggle doing? Having fun being the American Queen of the Snakes?""Don't send me those kind of messages here!""Why? Who will see them? That Zabini boy? I swear Em, you are such a Muggle born snake charmer… probably one of the few Hogwarts has seen!" But Emily was distracted, she had heard it, the light breathing beside her. She turned and saw Blaise Zabini standing behind her. He snatched the paper out of her hand and started to read, but Emily quickly said the spell to wipe it clean."Done messaging my friend, until we talk again!" But it was too late. Blaise had already turned to Emily, a stunned expression written across his face."That's why you wouldn't tell me, eh Mudblood?""Don't call me that Blaise, please. Please don't tell." Emily had no problem with dismissing her pride, and begging the Slytherin boy to keep her secret."What's in it for me?" The dreaded question fell from his lips. Emily truly had nothing to offer."That's right, Merlin forbid you do something from the goodness of your heart." Blaise rolled his eyes and stepped forward. His thumb traced a tear down her cheek and wiped it away."You're damn lucky I'm the nicest Slytherin here. I'll make you a deal, you tell me your story, I'll keep your secret.""Fine. But here?""No. Tomorrow. During free period. There's plenty of abandoned classrooms we can talk more privately in.""Fine." Blaise sighed and took out his wand, waving it over her head he cleared up her face and fixed her makeup."C'mon Mu-Emily. Let's pretend we all get along."Emily stopped the boy as they headed down the steps. "Thanks Blaise." He smirked and placed a kiss on the top of her head."It's okay Shorty. Consider me your only Snake friend for right now though." A screech came from the bottom of the stairs."Blaisey!" He groaned."I guess you get to meet my girlfriend tonight too." As we approached the end of the staircase he put a fake smile on his face and wrapped a brunette-bimbo in a hug."Hello Kailynn." He smiled at her. "Meet Emily. The new Snake.""Pleasure." The girl said with a sneer and drug Blaise off to an open couch. Emily stood there awkwardly and contemplated heading up to the room again. Parties were never much her thing either, no matter what she told Adele. Maybe it had something to do with the whole shorter than everyone , that wasn't it."Yes it is." Emily mumbled to herself. "Yes what is?" Draco said, appearing next to her and snaking an arm around her waist. She could smell the alcohol on his breath."Go away.""Aw, don't you want to spend time with me?" He grabbed a curl and twirled it around his long pale finger."No, I don't. Now go away.""Are you afraid of me Leprechaun?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't bite.""I don't care. Please let me go Draco.""But you and I could get to know each other bet-" A swift elbow to bellow the belt crippled him from finishing the rest of his sentence."Bye bye Draco." Emily said as she walked off. He groaned and called out in pain."Nice trick you played there Elf." A tall and rather ugly Slytherin said as he helped Draco up. "What's your name and blood type?""Emily Sharer. American Pureblood." Blaise answered for her, appearing from nowhere."Oh really? Then how come I've never heard of you?""Her family isn't wealthy.""Mud-blood lovers?""No. Her Father invested in bad stocks.""And does she have a voice?""Yes. I do." Emily finally answered for herself."And you sound as tiny as you look.""Shut up.""Oooh Elf has a temper.""Leave her alone Flint. She's mine to torment." A drunken Draco stuttered."Wowwww…so Slytherin is filled with drunks and idiots that can't find anything better to do than torment new kids.""Well, Ms. Sharer, welcome. And what evil qualities do you possess to earn your place here?" Flint said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "We'd all like to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Adele made there way down the halls to the kitchens under what Adele assumed at first was a big bed sheet."We wont be obvious, the floating bed sheet. So stealthy Harry." Adele said with her classic mix of joking and sarcasm."Adele its and invisibility cloak.""Pshhhh, I knew that..." Adele said in a tone that showed she obviously didn't."Suuuure, but it doesn't muffle sound so please try and be quiet."Adele nodded in understanding as the two continued down the eerily silent hall. Adele started to think they could get away with all of this until Harry stopped dead in his tracks, as pale as his white uniform shirt. Peeves {Harry later told Adele was a poltergeist in the school with a knack for torturing students} was floating down the corridor with a box of Permanent Wizard Markers and a walking stick."Who's there?" Peeves said with an evil glimmer in his eyes..."Is it ghosties, teachies, or ikle studently beasties?""Peeves, Bloody Barron has his own reasons for being invisible." Harry said in a low raspy had absolutely no idea who Harry was impersonating but Peeves seemed to buy it; making a noise of shock and dart in the way the lions just came from. The rest of the way was less stressful for Adele because they encountered no one else. Once the two made it to the dungeons Dele began to notice a lot of noise."Slytherin party." Harry said with pair of lions stopped at a portrait with a bowl of fruit. Harry tickled the pear which made Adele temporarily question his sanity in her mind. Then the portrait swung open revealing the schools kitchens. The kitchens were filled to the brim with creatures slightly resembling Golem from Tolkien's 'The Hobbit'. She assumed these creatures were house elves, one with rather large eyes and a tea cozy for a hat ran over to greet the lions."Harry Potter!""Hello Dobby, Dobby I'd like you to meet my friend Adele Smith.""Pleased to meet you Ms. Smith.""Please just call me Adele." Dele said while she was blushing up to her cinnamon colored hair line."So what might I do for Mr. Potter and Adele?""Well Dobby I have a favor to ask…" Harry said rather sheepishly."Anything.""We were wondering if we could have some food and butter beer to take with us…""Certainly."Dobby gave Harry and Adele enough food to feed a small army, or at least to keep the party going for a while longer; after all it was a Friday night. Harry tried to carry half of it by hand until Adele shook her head. She pulled out her wand and made it all looked slightly embarrassed that he didn't think of the idea but finding ways to do less work with magic was Adele's talent. Magic just makes life easier Adele thought to herself as she walked up the stairs with Harry, she carefully took the rail, known for being a klutz. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she and Harry carried the stuff by hand. The food was delivered to the dying party which fixed the mood, though Adele went to bed. She just hoped she could learn to control her temper, before her secret got out. She wanted to protect it for as long as possible so maybe this time she would still have friends, despite the fact she was a ticking time bomb.~~~~Adele desisted to have a Saturday adventure by exploring the castle, she grabbed a rather light breakfast and took some food with her incase she got lost. Good thing she did. Adele officially declared herself lost after 20 minutes and managed to avoid any familiar hallways until dinner. She found many secret passages to different parts of the school and learned where all the bathrooms were. She even found a disappearing one on the 7th floor. After her dinner she went right to bed because she only bothered to stop exploring only when she was using the next day was an uneventful one {for Adele at least so it will be skipped}~~~~Monday:Dele quickly adjusted to classes and even the bipolar staircases on her first lesson day. The class transition from her old school was rather smooth. Her first classes, Divinization and double followed Ginny to the divinization room all the way up in one of the towers. Ginny noticed she had a follower and made a tut of annoyance, she didn't quite believe Adele didn't want a thing with Harry. One of Adele's room mates, Lindsey Hutch offered a seat at her table. The room was hot and stuffy, giving of a strong perfume that Adele worried would make her a bit loopy."I told you all we would need to prepare for an unfamiliar face.." The teacher said in a horse voice after which she introduced herself and said tea leaves were the subject of the knew well about the study of tea leaves and how the interpretations were different for everyone. Adele saw Professor Trelawney making her rounds and begin to panic when her mind blanked out at Lindsey's tea leaves, soon enough she found the teacher craning over her back to see her work. She decided a fake prediction would work, she didn't think the teacher bought it though. Professor Trelawney told Adele she had the inner eye when she made a "prediction" to Lindsey Hutch (one of her new Gryffindor friends) that she would fall sooner then she thought. Lindsey just happened to trip and fall to the floor after she put her tea cup back at the end of class. No, Adele didn't trip the girl she was on the other side of the room talking to Luna Lovegood; a rather strange but kind girl Adele knew that would accept anyone as her friend. 'Good ill at least have one friend when this all blows up in my face, literally.' Adele thought as she walked down the said Snape was horrid, she didn't see it. He tolerated her, didn't like but didn't necessary hate. She got brownie points however when she told Ginny off for trying to add wolvesbane to eye of newt. She had to stop and walk to the back of the room once she felt her hair spark. Adele hated the fact she yelled at someone who was barely a friend and stomp off, but the red head would have blown up the entire dungeon a week after classes Dumbledore made an announcement during dinner."Students I am proud to announce an old event will be coming back to Hogwarts this year. We are bringing in students from two different schools to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. The schools will be here next week for the official start to the competition. I am giving you an extra week to ask yourself whether or not this task is for you. This isn't meant for the light hearted and you will be challenged in ways you cant even imagine. Since I've finished our food for thought, now some food for you stomachs." Dumbledore finished with a small began to talk about it and rumors were flying around like mad. Some people thought it would be a fight to the death, while others claimed proudly that they should be the representative. "Imagine the glory of being a Triwizard Champion!" Ron exclaimed at Harry across the table. Adele and Harry exchanged looks and said;"Better you than me, mate." Hermione ran off to the library in excitement shortly after Dumbledore finished his speech. Adele grabbed a bit of turkey and a roll. This earned her a weird look from the boys as she wrapped it up in a napkin."What? The poor girl will starve if she keeps missing meals!""I wouldn't mind." Ron mumbled. Adele gave him the death glare of her's that was sharper than a knife, and she felt the static electricity run through her hair as it got ready to spark. She knew if she didn't leave now she'd have an attack, so she ran out of the Great Hall in haste, hoping Ron was daft enough to miss what just had was in the library looking out for the librarian who would have had a stroke at the sight of food in the library, when she ran into a boy."Oi!" The boy shouted with a charming Irish accent. "Oh, sorry.""No, I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I was watching for the librarian and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My name is Adele by the way." Adele extended her hand in greeting. The boy shook it."The American exchange student? My name is Seamus, and the librarian is in the restricted section. But I assume you're looking for Mione? She's in the school history section… was just talking to her.""Thank you kindly Seamus, maybe I'll see you around?""Oh you will!" He said with a wink as he scooted around her and made his way out of the library. Adele headed back to the area where Hermione would be found."Hey Mione, I brought you some food." Adele whispered, handing the small covered plate to the older girl."Thanks Adele," Hermione said as she smiled and took the turkey leg off the plate. She opened up the books in front of her, but Adele pulled four out of the pile."These don't have the tournament in them, I've read them about three times each." Adele then showed Hermione a small trick, she said a phrase to her wand and then pointed it at the book labeled "Triwizard Tournament Trivia". The book flipped open to a specific page. She did the same to the next book, which shuddered. She moved it aside and opened the next, several pages opened which she bookmarked for Mione and left for the common room with a nod in the other girl's was too caught up in her books to walked up to the common room door, but had forgotten the password. She knocked instead and someone opened it for other than couldn't believe he was in the same house as her and she thanked him before walking up the stairs to her room. She picked up the quill and considered writing to Emily, just as a message appeared. But not in Emily's handwriting.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't lie. I'm not cunning, and I honestly love school and being nice." She said with sarcasm. She then dropped the smile and crossed her arms over her chest, a sneer worthy of a Malfoy appearing on her face. "I'm wonderful at pretending. But all purebloods are."Her eyes roamed over the group standing in front of her. "Well, at least American ones are."Blaise rolled his eyes and poked her in the shoulder. Emily made a surprised squeak and jumped away from the taller boy. "Yeah, you've got wonderful skills at keeping your cool Shorty.""Well not if you poke me! I'm horridly ticklish!" Emily said as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit her only Slytherin friend over the head with it. He grabbed the pillow and let a small grin appear on his face before he resumed the mask they all had. Emily knew she wouldn't fit in with this house of pretenders, and had to question why she was placed there in the first place. Her warm room was calling her and she wanted to leave the party. The boys had moved on to a discussion about quid ditch, the stupid sport, and she inched slowly away before they she was backing up she bumped into another boy who grabbed her arm to steady her. He was a scrawny boy, but still bigger than her, and he grinned as she muttered an apology. It was the first real smile she had Blaise wasn't the only nice Slytherin."Theodore Nott. You're Emily Sharer, right? You're very pretty." Emily stuttered."U-um thank you?" He grinned again and looked behind her at her previous company."So you've met the Slytherin Heirs then? Everyone knows they will inherit bloody billions of galleons. Each of them. They are the unspoken Slytherin Kings.""I see. Honestly I couldn't care less.""Really? Most girls only go for money in this house.""So there aren't any others that act anything like me?""Well, there's Arabelle…. But she reads all the time.""Perfect.""You like to read?""Well, Obviously?""Gonna give the Granger Mud blood a run for her money with those books?""Hermione? She seems nice though, why would I want to do that to her?" The grin dropped from his face and an evil grin appeared."So you're a Mudblood lover then?""I never said that. I just didn't realize it really mattered so much here." She attempted to lie. "It doesn't matter near as much as it does here apparently.""You do realize you can't lie worth shit, right? I've been to America. You obviously run in different circles than the high class purebloods.""My Father invested in bad stock. It's not as if it's my fault. His advisors were corrupt." Nott laughed and rolled his eyes."He actually trusted someone? What a loser!""Just because no one here trusts anyone-""You want to find someone who trusts people? Go find a Gryffindork.""That's not a bad quality to have you imbecile!""It is here.""Well isn't that just fucking amazing. Now leave me alone.""Rule number one Honey, if you're going to be a Snake, don't show emotion or weakness." His grin unnerved Emily and she stepped away from him. "I'll let those little slip-ups you told me tonight go, because you're new, but the next slip-up is free game for blackmail.""Whatever." She said as she walked off to go to her room. In the 4th year room, she discovered a tall girl with long brown-black curly hair and blue eyes. The glasses that sat perched on her nose were square shaped and she wore no makeup. Emily was instantly reminded of her friend, Beckah, and Emily smiled. She missed her old friend, who despite her beliefs was always very close to walked up to the girl and plopped onto the bed without any invitation to do so."Whatcha reading there?" The girl looked up in shock and her eyes opened wide, showing the hints of green sprinkled among the dark blue shades."It's called 'The Wizarding Roles in Muggle Society'. It's probably boring to you. It's not the fashion magazines you all like to read.""You do realize I'm new, right? I'm not like the pug-faced girl or the one that needs volume control." The girl laughed a loud, booming laugh that fit her well."That's so true about them!""And like, ohmigosh, they all talk, like, can't you believe that, like, she'd wear something, like, that horrendous!" Emily giggled as the girl laughed again. "Sorry, no, they don't know what the word horrendous means!""I don't even know you, but I love you." She laughed again and bookmarked where she was in her book before setting it aside. "I'm Arabelle.""I know.""Wow, creepy stalker chick!" She joked."Very funny…Nott told me. Can I call you something a bit shorter? Like…Ara? I'm Emily by the way. American exchange student.""Nice to meet you Emily. So you like to read?""Of course! I attempted to read all the books in the library at Salem before erm-an accident happened that caused me to have to, well, exchange.""I see. So Nott told you about me? Why? I hate the kid.""Hate is a strong word.""He deserves it. He's done a lot of bad things to a good friend of mine in Hufflepuff. He's an asshole and more conceited then the Heirs. And that's saying something.""Why does everyone call them that?""Because we're awesome.""Blaise, why must you have a tendency to sneak up on me?""Consider yourself special. You're the only one I do it to.""Oh yes, I feel special."~The night ended with Blaise leaving after tormenting Emily a bit more and Ara and Emily talked for a little bit before falling the coming weeks she quickly figured out her way around. Her favorite class was definitely either Charms, Potions, or DADD. Transfiguration was good too, but the coursework was something she had learned last year in Salem. She had proved herself well in her DADD class last week, but still was no match for Hermione and the Golden studied with the brown haired girl every other night in the library, as long as neither of them was busy. She spent a lot of time Arabelle, who had finally trusted her with her secrets. Emily felt worse and worse that she didn't tell Ara her Dumbledore's announcement the one night at dinner, Emily found herself alone in the transfiguration classroom. She didn't know what drew her needed to talk to someone who would understand but didn't think the imposing Slytherin head of house would understand as well as the elderly Gryffindor head."Miss Sharer? What are you doing here so close to curfew?""I-I just wanted to -well, someone to talk to Professor. With all due respect to him, Sn-Professor Snape doesn't seem all to compassionate.""Well, of course Miss Sharer. What is it you need to talk to me about?""You, I presume, know my true bloodline? How I'm a Muggleborn?""No, my dear, I was unaware of this.""Well, Zabini found out. But he promised to keep it a secret as long as I told him my story. So I told him how I was placed in a Muggle orphanage and how they found out I was a witch when I was five. Headmistress Croft offered me a whole scholarship to Salem Wizarding Institute but when something happened last year, Adele was transferred here and Ms. Croft sent me here with her.""What had happened?""With all due respect ma'am, it's not my secret to tell.""Of course, continue.""Blaise came up with the story that I am an American Pureblood who is not well-known because my Father invested in bad stocks due to corrupt financial advisors.""I'm sorry Miss Sharer, I don't see the dilemma here…""Does it get any easier to lie? I can pretend just fine…but I hate lying to the nice friends I meet…such as the Weasleys and Harry. There is even a sweeter girl in Slytherin that I'm close to…I just despise lying to them.""Well, Emily, it sounds like you have a decision to make."~Emily walked back into the dorm to find a calm, collected Blaise, a frantic Arabelle, and a stunned and pissed off Draco."Umm-""I'm sorry Emily, I tried to stop them but they took your parchment and were trying to get your friend to write back-""Hey don't include me in the 'we' I was just here to stop Draco from killing the girl.""How could you not tell us you're a Mudblood!" Draco yelled."WHAT!" Ara asked, shocked."H-how'd you find out….Blaise?""I didn't tell him, I swear to Merlin.""Then how did-""Your oh-so-sweet conversation with McGargoyle.""Don't call her that!""I-I can't believe you didn't tell me.""Ara- I-""Save it. It's not like it matters to me. I just wish you would've trusted me more…at least more than Zabini. He's an Heir for crying out loud.""Hey!""I'll leave. Don't worry, you can explain it to me later. I trust you." Ara hugged Emily and left the room. Emily turned back to Blaise before her face was roughly pulled back to face Draco. He stumbled back as her hair turned a dark red-black and her eyes turned red to reflect her anger, like it often could change her eye and hair color at will, she loved the talent and it came in handy when Adele got her in trouble. She quickly changed it back into her natural green eyes and red hair."Sorry." Emily mumbled. "I didn't mean to startle you.""Wh-what the hell!" Draco muttered as Blaise burst out laughing. He changed his hair and eye color too."Figured you'd be used to it now Drake, I've been able to do it for years.""And you're a pureblood. And a metamorph-whatever.""A what?" Emily mumbled."They can change their appearance at will." Blaise explained. "Draco just can't pronounce the name…and to be honest neither can I.""Regardless, she's a Mudblood. She shouldn't be able to…""Some are born able to. Like Potter and his snake-talking.""I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me-""Shut up Mudblood.""Leave her alone Drake.""Standing up for the bitch now, eh?" A slap echoed across the empty dorm room as Emily slapped Draco."Merlin, can all Mudbloods punch like that?" Emily shook her hand in slight pain."I slapped you, you're just a wimp.""I am not. I'm an heir.""A wimpy one.""And you're a stupid, nerdy Mudblood.""That makes no sense stupid.""I'm smarter than yo-""Okay you two knock it off. Seriously, are we three?""I'm not, she may be. I mean look at her size!""Oh now we're doing short jokes?""Seriously you two! You're worse than the Gryffindorks and Draco.""He's the common denominator in both, he's the problem." Emily paused and looked at Blaise. "Why are you both still here anyway. Draco is obviously going to go run and tell everyone and my life will be over.""He will not. He'll keep his mouth shut.""Oh really? How?""You'll shut up for your best mate, won't you?""Seriously mate. Why are you protecting her?" Before Emily could hear the answer, Blaise had dragged Draco out of the dorm.~Next week Emily was walking down the hallways with Adele when someone body checked her so hard she stumbled and dropped her books."What the hell bitch?" Emily cried as she watched Pansy Parkinson walk away. "She's been treating me like shit for the past week! I don't know why!""Wait- didn't Draco find out last week?""Yeah wh- You don't think?….""I do." She grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her the opposite direction. "We're gonna go find the ass.""We don't know for sure if that's what-""We can look like asses later if we're wrong.""If you're wrong, you mean.""Yeah, that too.""Is this really worth aggravating your condition over?""Must you say it like it's a rash?""Well, would you rather me treat it like insanity?""Shut up Snake…""You first Lion.""Yeah cause that's gon- Hey! There he is!" De dragged Emily over to the Slytherin boy, standing alone near the library, looking over the back of a book of some sort. "Oi! Malfoy!""What do you want Gryffindork?""How could you do that to Emily!""Do what?""Tell Pansy about her!""Er- De, can we do this somewhere else?""No. He told that pug-faced bitch! I know it!" Adele's hair started to spark and Draco's eyes widened."Adele…calm down…" Emily said quickly, trying to calm her angry friend."Don't you dare accuse me of anything you Muggle-loving whore!" Draco was angry too, his grey eyes were pools of shimmered and started to shake, he hair sparking more and her eyes turning a darker cinnamon."Shut up you albino pureblood.""What? Couldn't your dirty blooded parents afford anger management?""There aren't people who can help your issues."Then it happened. Both people began to spark, and Emily had seen this before, it what was got them kicked out of Salem. Adele's magic exploded. So did Draco' fell to the ground, feeling a cold ripple go through her as the magic hit her. She looked at Draco, who was staring at her as if he had never seen her before, and then Emily looked at was lying on the ground with burns covering her hands and small spots on her body."Adele!" She cried and grabbed her body. "Help me you idiot!"Draco picked her up and wrapped and arm around Emily as tears fell down her face. "Listen, has this happened before?""O-once. At Salem. We need to get her to the hospital!""We're going, Come on." Emily let herself be lead by Draco to the hospital room, where he spoke in whispered tones to the nurse and then walked over to Emily, who was standing with her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to comfort herself."Will she be okay? Please Draco, tell me she'll be okay. Last time she almost died.""They said she would be. Now listen, you stay here with Smith while I go get Dumbledore and Blaise.""Y-you can't! Dumbledore will send her away!""No he won't. There are others like her here.""L-like who?""Me." He sighed. "She's got Veela blood in her, I think. But I need to go get Blaise and the Hea-""Veela? Why Blaise?""He really needs to see you.""B-But why?""Go look in the mirror."~Emily stood in front of the mirror beside Adele's bed and touched her face. She had been standing there for almost 2 hours yet, but Draco and Blaise weren't back yet. Nor was Dumbledore. Her skin was tanner, her freckles gone, and her hair straight and red-brown with black-er lowlights. Her nose was more button shaped, but she still had her elf-ish features and pointed chin. The most dramatic change yet was the color of her were height hadn't changed, but it was obvious that a glamour had been removed when the magic shock hit proved more than one thing;Her parents had to of been wizards, or at least one of them were powerful to have cast such a strong Blaise had something to do with it."And who are you?" A mumble came from the bed."Adele! You're alright!""Who. Are. You." It was then that I realized my voice had changed too, and the smile dropped from my face."It's me, Em.""You look funny Em. And sound funny.""There was a glamour on me De. It came off when the magic ripple hit me.""I-I exploded?""Yes, De, you did.""W-was anyone hurt?""No. Draco exploded too. He's like you. And the ripple hit me, not the burns. But look at yourself.""What's gonna happen? Ar-are we going to have to leave again? Is Dumbledore going to transfer us to another school or something…?""I don't know De. Draco said he wouldn't.""I hope not. I love it here. It's a lot nicer than Salem, and there are a lot of good people here. Granted, a lot of bad ones too, but I mean, look at how happy we finally are. I-I don't want to have to leave.""And Ms. Smith, you won't have to.""Dumbledore." Emily spun around to face the elderly professor. "We won't!""No Ms. Sharer, you will not. Now, could you possibly leave Ms. Smith and I alone for a little bit? I believe Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are in the library waiting for you. It's closed to just you three for the evening. I believe you have much to discuss.""Thank you sir."~Emily gently pushed the doors to the library open and called out to Blaise and Draco. Blaise answered from the back of the library, and Emily took slow steps to where they were. When she got there, she noticed the tear stains on the boy's face, his head in his hands as Draco thumbed through a few books."Dumbledore sent me."Blaise looked up and met her own with violet eyes. The same color as Emily's. She then realized what was going on and yanked the bag off her shoulder and ruffled through it. She pulled out an old crumpled paper that had been unfolded and folded over and over again."Anastasia and Albert Z. The Z is Zabini isn't it?" Emily read off the paper. Blaise took it out of her hand and read it."It's not their writing. But yes. It- I- We all thought you were gone forever when you where stolen by the Order. We were only one.""I know. The letter said so." Emily felt strangely detached."You know this means you're a pureblood, right?" Draco pointed out."Because I care." Emily told him as she walked around the table to sit beside Blaise, just as the tears started to fall. "I'm- I'm so sorry Blaise.""For what?""For thinking you were an egotistical jackass who couldn't keep your word." He laughed."Looks like we already have the sibling rivalry going." His eyes were tearing up too and he wrapped an arm around his sister."So, who's older?" Draco asked with a grin."ME!" Both siblings said with a watery smile."Are we twins?" Emily asked her brother, he nodded."And we have to write mother and father now.""No. Not yet.""They have suffered all these years thinking you were dead! Why not!""It's too much at once, okay!""Um, I'm thinking that's a bit too late Emily…" Draco said as he pointed towards the library doors.


	9. Chapter 9

_(_Adele looked at her parchment paper wondering who's hand writing it was)_**"Hello Delly…."**_"Em?"_**"Yes?"**_"your hand writing? Why is it all messed up?"_**"Draco put a tremor curse on me and I'm all shaky.."**_"I see…"_**"So how's my favorite muggl-ey born doing?"**_"Depends on how good you are, she wanted to bump the study session up to tonight.."_**"Study session?"**_" Yeeeeah, the one you and Granger do every other night.""_**Oh yes that of course."**_"So anyways …..what's up?"_**"Not much, I just wanted to say Draco Malfoy is the sexiest man alive."**_"Oh really? Last week, if my memory serves me correct, you called him an albino git who cant be trusted any farther then he can be thrown."_**"She said what?" **_"Ha! I knew it! Draco get off this parchment. Now."_**"No."**_"Fine ill just lock it and switch her password, you'll be to blame."_**"Got to go bye!"**_(Crap, Crap, Crap! Oh My Godric how much does he know? He could pull those other conversations up!) Adele freaked out inwardly as she began to use her parchment hacking skills to delete the stuff on her friends piece of paper. Adele broke her way through Emily's phoenix wall as she found the past conversations her piece of paper freaked out saying "Sorry can not be deleted, currently being viewed." (Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Were doomed. Were done. I'm done. Well we certainly lasted longer in Salem.) Adele thought sadly and began to debate whether or not to start packing. She opted not to and decided to look for Emily. She found Em in the Slytherin common room, all she had to do was say the password in front of the dark green lamp portrait and she instantly found Emily on the coach looking exhausted. Adele came in and was giving a pathetic excuse for a glare from Emily. "What I didn't say anything." "Really?" "Really they found your archives, that's what we get for being packrats with archives Em." Adele handed Emily her parchment so she could fix it, it still was stuck on the "Sorry can not be deleted, currently being viewed." page. Emily said some words with her wand and fixed her parchment. They both then deleted there previous conversations to prevent any further walked into the common room and said "Who let the lion out from its cage to our lovely den?" "She let herself in Blaise.""She knows the password? Is nothing sacred anymore?""Well, sheee has a name." Adele interjected "And yes, the Gryffindor password as a matter of fact." She finished by sticking her tongue out."Keep your tongue in your mouth Adele." Blaise chided her."Wouldn't you rather it be in yours?" Adele said with her joking apparently took a lot to make the Zabini boy lose his composure, and this was just enough. His hair flashed a red color to match the blush on his face, his eyes turning a sky blue. The shift switched back as quickly as it came and with it he regained composure. Apparently rash jokes like that aren't expected from girls in England, in America they next week was alright for Adele, except for Pansy, she seemed to act like she knew something she shouldn't. Adele and Ginny seemed to be in another tiff which didn't help matters at all, she felt as if she was going to explode, literally. Which wasn't a good thing at all. That's what they got kicked out of Salem for, Adele's magic combusted while it was in her, causing her to almost explode. She given the girl she was arguing with (Molly Rodgers) 3rd degree burns and she herself almost died. Headmaster Croft was going to let her stay until the Rodger girl's parents threatened to sew the institution. Purebloods always got there way, that was the day Adele learned this was walking down the hall and spotted Emily, she meant to ask for an answer for a charms question (it was a charms question she always forgot when she was asked in her second year). That's when she saw Pansy push Em down, The pug face snob. Adele helped Emily up and she began to look for Draco, it was the last straw. She found him and began an argument, she didn't mean for it to get as bad as it did. He called her a Muggle-loving whore and it pushed her over the edge, her Boston accent taking over. The Albino pure-blood had no right to act so superior, Granger alone far surpassed him. Adele wanted to put him in his place, he refused to knock his ego down a decimal, by the time Em told her to calm down she knew it was to late. She was going to blow. They'd have to be relocated (or at least she would). came to her senses and thought two things "I should be dead, and I probably will be soon, whether by the school or my mother". The light coming into her eyelids was a softer glow, she realized she was in the hospital wing, then she thought of Emily. "Oh my Godric! I could have killed her!" Adele thought debating whether or not to scream. She opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to the light, she looked on her left and saw empty infirmary beds, she hesitantly looked to the right and found a girl who had violet eyes, Zabini's eyes, and the hair was too. She didn't think Blaise had a sister, or even a cousin. "Who are you?" Adele said tiredly, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to know Emily was alright first, and she thought this girl would have the answer. Violet eyes suddenly focused on her and said "Adele you're alright!" The voice sounded familiar, almost like Emily's except it had a girly higher pitch to it, and had an English-Massachusetts accent to it. "Who. Are. You.?" Adele asked slightly annoyed with the girl, all she wanted was sleep, not have the obvious pointed out to her. The girls smile left her face, "Dele It's me Em.""Em, you look funny. And sound it too.." Em explained about the glamour and told her about the explosion. Adele freaked out, she didn't want to move; not again. Her mother fought her every step of the way and she thought this time would be the last straw, it was all over. She wouldn't be able to use magic ever again, all because of an albino heir that couldn't even take a slap from Emily (Which was a flick compared to Adele's). Dumbledore came into the infirmary and had Emily go to the library where Draco and Blaise were. So Draco was ok,…. Not that she cared or Emily left Dumbledore pulled up a chair and asked Adele exactly what happened, she explained it to the best of her abilities. He patiently waited until she was done and began his explanation,"Ms. Smith, I think you should know there is a possibility you are a vela, unless you've had any traumatic events that have affected you psychologically. There is a potion to help determine which exactly you are and then we will act accordingly."Dumbledore then pulled potion ingredients out of the infirmary cupboard and made what looked like a simple potion, but she heard about Dumbledore's skill and had no doubt it was complex. He then had her take a hair and place it in. The potion bubbled a Lavender color, explained this meant she was part vela Dumbledore told her."Ms. Smith I am relieved to announce you are part vela, the explosions are quite normal.""So I'm normal?""Not by any circumstances, veli are quite rare. Even partial ones, they are known for their charm but they turn nasty easily. Your going to need help learning how to control it.""Ok, how do I get help then?""There is a potion to help with the worse side of the side effects, but I think you will need a mentor.""I'd love to try just about anything right now.""Good." Dumbledore said holding out a cup filed with what looked like maple syrup. Let me tell you right now it surely didn't taste like maple syrup. She described it to Emily later on as a collective mix of what you would guess feet, dirty socks and cinnamon would taste like after you let it soak in the Texas sun for 4 hours. After she drank it Dumbledore had her look into the mirror. Her hair color changed to a burgundy red. Her eyes went from a chocolate to honey brown. She looked in the mirror surprised, and her eyes turned blue and her hair brown. Her hair and eyes change because of her mood. She was an open book now; and did not like it."Now that we have the potion in you, I'll propose my idea to you. You need a mentor. I suggest Mr. Malfoy.""No!""Yes." "Why?""You need to learn to control your explosions, it seems the more you build up the worse they can get. I don't think we need to see how much it takes for a wizard to spontaneously combust.""Fair enough headmaster.""Good. Now if you don't mind, I think a certain set of people are here to visit you."Adele thought it was a bad idea and the uneasiness brought a collective change to her features. Dumbledore looked at her with a sad smile and said, "You'll have to face your issues sooner or later, and sooner is better.""Not for procrastinators." Adele said with a smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he left the room. In his place came Luna, Lindsey, Megan and Ginny. Luna ran up to Adele and hugged her, she smiled and said "I'm glad your okay." Megan laughed and told Adele she hoped it put Malfoy in his place. With that said Megan and Luna left leaving Lindsey and Ginny. Lindsey threw a stack of books at the edge of Adele's bed "These are books all about Vela that I found in the library, I figured since you like to read almost as much as Granger.." "Thanks Linz" Adele cut her off with a smile knowing an awkward silence would have came. She then ran out of the room only leaving Ginny."Harry and Ron wanted to see you." Ginny said looking jealous like Dele won a contest not almost killed herself and possibly two others. "Why would they want to see me? I'll be out of here by tomorrow.""That's what I said." Ginny pointed out in a blunt tone that Adele used when she was mad about something.'"Alright. Spill. What's got your robes in a twist now?""That you didn't tell me!""Tell you what? That I spontaneously explode! Sorry I felt that was a secret Ginny.""I wouldn't have told anyone.." She quieted down realizing she hit a nerve." How was I suppose to know Gin? People are cruel. My best friends all turned on me in Salem, granted I got expelled shortly afterwards..""Dele, I am sorry I had no idea..""Its alright, no one did and I didn't want them to honestly. Its no fun being a pity case. ""I know the feeling.""I guess we do have something in common." Adele said with a smile."Yeaah, I'm going to go. I hate hospitals..""So do I! Take me with youuu!""Nah." Ginny laughed an ran. The ten minutes of arguing with the nurse Adele was treated for her burns but being forced to spend the night in the infirmary. Her food was spiked with a sleeping potion strong enough for a sumo-wrestler, but Adele was rather small. She slept through her lessons in the infirmary. She made it in time for dinner, getting a lot of whispers and looks ranging from admiration to cowering to full on rage. The hair and eye change certainly didn't help these were short lived because the "exchange" students (Hogwarts competition) arrived late for dinner. Dumbledore made an announcement about some stupid grail or cup of sorts then let them all eat. Adele tried the strange new food that was made to accommodate the new students. A French girl that was obviously part Vela came over and asked for the pudding, Ron quickly stood up and gave it to girl walked away and Adele snickered to Ginny "She must be part Vela. Ron was going gaga over her.""Why aren't you that attractive Adele?" Fred asked over the table hearing the comment."Because I don't want to be George." Del knew who it was, she just called the twins the wrong name on real George looked over at his twin and said "I don't know Fred, that new look suits her better, and she had a couple of people checking her out as she was...""Yes she did." Ginny said looking as if Adele stole her boy friend, in Ginny's mind she probably did."Wow, it's either I'm oblivious or you're all a bunch of morons.""Or how about both?" Draco said from behind nearly jumped a foot in the air, she was easy to startle with small things like a toaster or a person by her she didn't see."Don't scare me like that!""Sorry i seem to be interrupting a little love fest here but you need to come with me to the library Little Red.""I'm not that little! And i happen to like my hair."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily stood and stared into eyes so similar to her own. Her guards went up, as they always did around new people. The tiny girl grabbed her books and reached for her bag before Draco's hand stopped her. He stood and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear."You can't do this to them Emily. You have no idea what they've been through.""And they have no clue what I've been through either." She ripped her arm from Draco's grip. She was pissed but refused to show her pain or her tears. "I don't give a fucking flying fuck about my fucking parents or the fact that they fucking just fucking show up at the fucking school without fucking warning for no fucking reason.""Whoa there." Blaise said, standing up. "Language Em.""Does it look like I fucking care?" She turned on him, the tears starting to form in her eyes and her face turning red with blush. It wasn't a pretty sight and her hair turned black and her eyes grew to be a light yellow color. She looked like a demon straight from hell."Now, Jaydriania, settle down." The man told her."What did you just call me?" Emily asked with malice laced throughout her tone. The woman stepped closer to the tiny girl."My dear, that's your name. Jaydriania Nikoli Elizabeth Emma Zabini.""No it's not. My name is Emily Elizabeth Sharer. It's what I was raised with and if you want to even acknowledge my presence you shall refer to me as such.""I will not take commands from my own daughter!" The man attempted to say with menacing authority. Emily didn't waver."Then find a new one. I already have a family.""Who?" He said with a malicious grin. "We looked into it when Blaise wrote us last week. Fourteen failed foster homes? Your headmaster finally gave up trying to place you in a Mudblood's home and let you live with your little Halfblood friend over the summer.""You know nothing about me you arrogant asshole. The cover of the book may look bad but you know nothing of the inside. Go fuck off.""Jay-Emily, he doesn't mean it. We've all missed you, especially Blaise. When that evil woman took you and her daughter we were so worried.""Wait-what? Who?""The Order member. Kidnapped you and her daughter and dropped you off in an orphanage before fleeing the country. The evil, insane, woman. She had no right.""I'm pretty sure she had rights to her own daughter.""But not to you, my dear.""I'm not anything to you.""Don't talk to mother like that Emily." She turned to her twin with glaring eyes but he didn't meet them with his own. He was watching their fuming father. "You can talk to father anyway you wish, but you owe mother respect. She never gave up searching for you even if it was father's cause that caused you to be stolen.""Blaise Alec-""Don't you dare yell at my baby for telling his sister the truth!" Anastasia Zabini looked nothing like the frail and tired woman who had stood before Emily only seconds ago. She looked powerful, and Emily half wondered if she was a Gryffindor in her day with that much fire. So Emily, being Emily, asked. The reaction was Zabini's eyes grew wide with something akin to disgust while Blaise and Draco doubled over in laughter. Emily stood their looking slightly confused while Anastasia let a small smile creep onto her face."No, sweetie, the Zabinis and their spouses have always been in Slytherin. It's just fate.""And arranged marriages I presume.""Well, yes, that too.""Just for that I'm marrying a Gryffindor." Emily informed her parents before grabbing the remainder of her books and walking out. "So you better cancel any marriage plans!""You will not-!" Was the only part of her father's sentence she heard before the oak doors slammed behind them. She'd give her mother a chance, her father seemed like a right bastard, but Emily figured her mother was the sweeter of the two. Maybe that's where Blaise inherited 's when Emily saw her. Sitting across the hall from the doors was Mione."Um, Hermione, what exactly are you doing here?""Who are you?""Emily." Emily was really starting to hate the fact that absolutely no one knew who she was… Fred and George would kill to be her right now."Prove it.""My name is Emily Elizabeth Sharer and we meet here to study when we can. You're afraid of losing your family and hate blackberry flavored sugar quills. You have a beast for a cat that likes to use my hair as dental floss. You-""Okay okay, point taken. Why do you look so different.""I just found out I'm a Zabini." Emily tried to say it nonchalantly but her voice cracked in the end."That's wonderful though! Now you know your family!""I wish I could be happy, but they are miserable to be around! Yes, I love Blaise already like a brother, and my mother seems alright, but my father is a right bastard. I think he was a Death Eater too.""I'm sorry Em. You know us Lions are always here for you-especially Adele and I.""I know Mione. Thanks. Now really, what in the name of Merlin are you sitting out here for?""Oh, well, the library is closed.""Well, yes, I'm well aware of that, but that's not what I asked.""The one day I don't finish my homework, the library is closed.""Wait- Hermione Granger, smartest-most-wonderfully-good-girl-in-the-world, didn't finish her homework? Why exactly?" Hermione blushed. "Mione! Spill!""Well, you see, you know how the other students are here? How they are going to introduced tomorrow night at dinner?" Emily rolled her eyes."Well duh.""Well there is this one, from Durmstrang, who is really sweet…""And you were too busy snogging him to do your homework!""Merlin, no! We were just talking.""Mhmmm…" Emily chuckled. "What books do you need? I'm allowed in here and Dellie is in the hospital so I'll get them for you.""Here, I have a list-" She rummaged in her bag for a minute before Emily stopped her."Er- how about you just come with?""That works!"They creaked the oak doors open again, quiet as could be, but they need not of bothered. The Zabini family and Draco were in an all out yelling match."Lovely family I have, right?" Hermione chuckled. As Mione snuck down the rows, grabbing books off random shelves, Emily walked closer to her family."-can't make her do that! I just got her back, and I'm not letting you push my twin out of my life like that! You know the instant she finds out she'll want absolutely nothing to do with any of us. Hell, she won't switch schools because of her friend, but she might ask to switch houses. They do that upon request you know.""Do I look like I care?" Her father's bored tone rang out. "She'll have an arranged marriage just like everyone else. She will not dishonor our family.""No, that's your job isn't it Father?""Albert! Blaise! Knock it off! We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…the twins are only in 4th year for Merlin's sake.""We were arranged in 2nd.""And our parents were right bastards and we hated them. I don't want my daughter to hate me.""She'll respect tradition Ana. Or she'll be disowned. Now, Draco, how's your parents?""Good. Mother said she and Ms. Ana reall-" A crash sounded in the back of the library and I sprinted from my hiding place, revealing myself in the process, to see if Hermione was alright. "What the hell?""I think Mione might've got buried alive in books." Emily explained as she looked back at Draco, before grabbing Blaise's arm. "Come help!"~They managed to successfully dig Mione out of the pile of books with only a few sneering comments from Blaise and Draco. Not long after, her parents left Hogwarts, Emily placing a small kiss on her mother's cheek and glaring at her father. He sneered back, annoyed that Emily was not only against the marriage, but also was friends with a the library, the group parted ways, Blaise jokingly telling Mione to not drown in books and Draco making a rude comment about her hair protecting her from concussion while Emily and the Lioness hugged. Down in the dungeons, The three sat down beside each other on the couch, Emily leaning into her brother's side."I hate father. Just so you know.""Don't worry, we all hate our fathers. They are all right bastards when the mark starts coming back." Drake joked."Wait-what?""What?""The mark? What's that?""Surely you know about You-Know-Who?" Blaise asked her."Well yes. Vaguely." History was her best subject, both American and European. But Muggle history was easier to remember. And so was American."Do you know his followers?""Death Eaters or something like that, right?""Yes. Most Slytherins' parents are Death Eaters. Ours aren't an exception. Neither are Drake's.""You've got to be fucking kidding me.""Unfortunately, no." Emily sighed before standing up from the couch."Lovely. I'm going to go find Ara and explain, and then visit the hospital. Don't wait up." So she finally finds her real family and they are nothing but idiotic mindless followers of a crackpot dictator. Just her luck. At least Ara would take the news good. And De had too, along with Mione. Maybe she could have Dumbledore announce it at dinner tonight so she didn't have to tell everyone who she was all over again. It'd save a lot of confusion.~And it caused chaos. But either way everyone knew. Knew that she wasn't a Mudblooded American orphan, but the Pureblooded female heir to the Zabini Lions weren't pleased with her, and she shot them apologetic looks, before being swarmed by the Slytherins, who all of a sudden wanted to all be her best mates.~The next day wasn't near as chaotic but was still slightly crazy. Between classes, Purebloods offering to do things for her just because of her newfound heritage, and people coming up asking if she knew about Adele's condition. Of course she knew. The girl was her best friend and her condition was the reason they had moved here in the first had even guessed before Draco told her. Veela blood was the only explanation for her explosions, Pureblood veela blood. And De's mother was a Pureblood, but not a veela. So that meant that Adele's dad was a Pureblood veela. Lovely. There were few of them but most didn't allow the ministries to know about their veela blood. That meant he'd be damn near impossible to that she was looking for De's dad without the younger girl knowing. Of course not. That'd be wrong, and Adele would kill then again, Emily didn't have the morals of the Lion night at dinner, Dumbledore announced the schools, and Emily was relived to see Adele sitting with the looked different. But Dumbledore had explained on one of her many visits to the hospital that Adele had taken a potion. She had enjoyed talking to the older professor. He was a lot wiser than the Snakes claimed he was. She had visited the hospital at least three times throughout the day, and the second time the old professor had been had been worried beyond belief that De wasn't waking up, but Madame Pomfrey assured her on every visit that it was just the decided she'd seek out her friend was dinner was over. Or after her meeting with Draco at least.~On their way out of the Great Hall later that night, and upon the return of Draco, Emily asked Adrian Pucey to do her a favor. The Great Hall was empty except for the 5 of them; Flint, Pucey, Malfoy, and the Zabini minutes later he walked into the Slytherin common room with the third year Gryffindor thrown over his shoulder."Here you go, you owe me one."Adele's hands and feet were tied with Slytherin neckties, she was obviously silenced. Her hair and eyes were dark red in color, and Em knew she probably would've exploded by now if it wasn't for the potion."Where'd you get the extra tie?" Em questioned as her friend struggled over the (much older) boy's shoulder."I had to help, so you owe me now too." Marcus Flint said, walking into the room with Adele's robe and bag hanging off his arm. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to Adele, untying her legs and helping her off of Adrian's tossed Adele's wand to Emily and she unsilenced her friend. Big mistake."WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? YOU CAN'T JUST COME GET ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? NOOOO THAT'S RIGHT, I FORGOT. MERLIN FORBID PRECIOUS PUREBLOODED EMILY GET OFF HER LAZY ARSE AND DO ANYTHING!""You done?" Flint asked lazily as he tossed Adele's robe to her. The force in which he had thrown it was enough to have the younger girl stumble back and fall onto Blaise's lap, who sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and reached around to untie her hands, Adele quieted down in shock."Actually Marcus, she usually rants for a lot longer. That's one of the few things I remember about the camping trip before she erased my memories.""You couldn't know about that stuff! You'd tell mom!""Well, you can tell me now….""No." Adele said, jumping off of Blaise's lap. "Maybe when the other Snakes aren't around.""Ooooor we could watch the memories I just extracted…" Adrian said as he held the vial of silvery fluid up in the air. Adele snatched her wand from Emily's hand and pointed it at the boy who laughed and tossed the vial to Draco. Draco then tossed it to Marcus when the wand was pointed at him, who tossed it to Blaise and snatched the Gryffindor's , Adele took a different approach. She dove towards Blaise and chased Emily's twin around the couch in the common room, Emily and the boys' laughter ringing out in the empty room. This was the most entertainment Emily had experienced since moving to Europe. Adele grabbed the back of Blaise's shirt and tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest awkwardly."Give it.""I don't think so _bella_." He grabbed her wrist and flipped her, pinning her down as he tossed the vial to Emily."Bastard. Give it here Em.""You know you want to know what she erased Shorty.""But I don't know if it's right…""What are you a Gryffindor now?" Adrian questioned as he fell onto the couch. Marcus took a seat on the other couch, leaving two other chairs open. Draco took one of them."Well… De, how bad can they be?""Fine. But only if you get your brother's fat ass off of me.""He is really rather fat, isn't he?""Hey!""Blaise, you do realize this is considered a sexual position, right?""And your point is?""I'm sure your sister and friends would mind." Emily leaned against Draco's chair, handing him the vial."Mmmm not really, just keep it down. I don't need to hear the moans of my brother and my best friend going at it. You know, the head rooms are rumored to have king sized beds…" The boys made catcalls and hoots as they roared with laughter."What do you say Lioness, you feel like finding out if the rumors are true? It might relive some of that pent up tension.""You have quidditch to do that honey." Adele said as her face flamed red with blush. "And I don't need to relive any tension. That's what the potion is for."Adele couldn't believe how quickly the conversation had turned perverted, but then again Emily was involved."Blaise, get your fat ass off my friend." Emily told her brother as she watched the silvery liquid swish inside the bottle that Draco twirled between his fingers. "Anyone have a pensive-" He sentence was cut off as her brother grabbed her and twirled her around before tossing her over his shoulder."It's all muscle my dear sweet sister. Not fat.""Merlin! Blaise she's wearing a skirt!" Adele yelled, running over to free her friend. Adele looked over at the now laughing Blaise, who was also holding her wand. This time however, he was smart, and took off out of the common room before she could catch him."They will get married someday." Emily told the boys remaining in the common room."If your father allows it." Draco informed her."She's pureblood.""But a Gryffindork." Adrian pointed out."True…""So mates, anyone up for a game of quid ditch tomorrow since the season was cancelled?" Marcus asked the others in the room."Ew. No." Emily said with a sneer, snatching the vial and storing it safely in her bag, numerous charms on it protecting its removal and breakage."Did she just say she doesn't like quidditch?" Marcus asked Adrian, who nodded in agreement."I say we teach her." Draco told them. Contrary to the companionship Emily seemed to have with the boys, it was mainly because of Blaise, and she really didn't trust them to teach her anything. Especially with her overwhelming fear of heights."I say you don't.""Too damn bad." Adrian grabbed her and carried her bridal style out of the room while Draco grabbed her bag and the box of quidditch equipment. Marcus laughed and summoned their brooms from their rooms and caught up with the other two quickly as they walked out of the common room."She can fly with me." Adrian said. "I'm the best flyer here."To Emily's surprise, the egotistical Slytherin boys didn't argue."She's wearing a skirt, so she'll have to change into the uniform pants in the locker room." Draco pointed out as he shifted the bag higher on his shoulder. "And I'll send a first year tomorrow to find Crabbe and Goyle. They'll probably want to play a quick game like you asked.""Can I please not go?" Emily said, struggling if Adrian's arms."No. You're learning.""Um, what is going on?" Adele asked as she appeared around the corner, wand in hand, with Blaise behind her."We're teaching Emily quidditch." Marcus explained."Oh Merlin."


	11. Chapter 11

Dele sat with Draco at the back of the library as he taught her some of the basic things about Veli; their heritage and customs and such. It took a whole 15 minutes for the session and they made plans to meet the following week at the same time. Draco then left leaving Adele to her own accord. She began to busy herself by writing the beginning of her History of Magic essay when Adrian Pucey came up to her.

"Come with me." He said in a tone which made Adele glue herself to the seat.

"No."

"Emily wants you."

"The hell she does, she wants me she could PIM (Parchment Instant Message) me or get me like a regular person."

"Too bad, you're gonna come with me."

"Unicorn shit, I'm staying here."

Adele pulled out her wand and Pucey did the same. She hit him with a silencer and a body-bind while he was still standing. Adele then pulled out her book to read when Flint came up behind her. He put her in a body bind and tied her hands up, then fixed his friend with an eye roll. Though not without taking his neck tie, then he tied the Lions feet. The knots were too tight for her to wiggle out of so they released the bind. Adrian picked her up and put her over his shoulder; and she started to scream. After about three minutes of asking her to be quiet they put a silencer curse on her.

Five minutes later they arrived at the Slytherin common room. The boys released her legs and un-silenced her. She reamed Emily but was cut off by Flint. He then chucked her robe that she left on the chair-back in the library at her. He didn't throw it hard, but hard enough. She ended up falling onto Blaise's lap, who wrapped his arms around her waist and gently untied her bound hands. She was shocked on a multitude of levels; one Blaise being sweet, two she didn't hurry to get off his lap, and lastly she could feel her face blushing.

The camping trip from Salem came up and at this she jumped off of Blaise's lap. She wasn't going to put her friend through that pain again; not if she had a say. There was just one issue; Pucey extracted them from her mind. Damn.

There was a wild chase for those memories of a camping trip a year back. She wouldn't have cared about what they all thought of herself but Emily couldn't relive those memories, she erased them for good reason. Somehow her wand was snatched in the mix of thing and Blaise had the vial. She chased him down, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tackled him to the ground. She then sat on this stomach knowing she weighed a ton, but hey it was motivation to give her back the one thing that could ruin Adele's attempt to fix her friend.

"Give it here."

"I don't think so Bella." He said as he grabbed her wrist and flipped her so he was now sitting on her; he gave the memories to Emily.

She asked how bad they would be, honestly Emily wouldn't let go of that vial for a million gallons until she knew what was so bad. So she settled for getting Blaise off of her.

"Blaise you do realize this is considered a sexual position right?"

"And your point is?" Blaise asked with a smirk that made Adele blush.

"I..I'm sure your sister and friends would mind.." Adele said timidly looking for help from the snakes; Emily, Draco even Flint.

"Mhmmm not really, just keep it down. I don't need to hear the moans of my brother and my best friend going at it. You know, the head rooms are rumored to have king sized beds…" The boys made catcalls and hoots as they roared with laughter.

"What do you say Lioness, you feel like finding out if the rumors are true? It might relive some of that pent up tension."

"You have quidditch to do that honey." Adele said as her face flamed red with blush. "And I don't need to relive any tension. That's what the potion is for."

Adele couldn't believe how quickly the conversation had turned perverted, but then again Emily was involved.

Emily made the mistake of calling her brother fat; Adele knew it was all muscle. She could tell when she was on his lap with his arms around her and then when he was sitting on her. Dele forced herself to stop thinking about it; he didn't like her, he couldn't. Wouldn't. Nor would he ever. Adele seemed to be the only one who noticed Emily was in a skirt and chased after Blaise who in return stole her wand and ran out of the common room.

Adele grabbed her wand and Blaise decided he would have the last laugh and grab her and throw her over his shoulder. Adele Squealed in terror and yelled to be put down; she hated being lifted with a passion. Once he got her on her feet again she saw a sight; Flint carrying 5 brooms and Pucey carrying Emily bridal style.

"Ummm what's going on?" Adele asked slightly curious as to why Emily was being carried.

"We're teaching Emily quidditch." Marcus explained.

Emily knew very well what quidditch was, and Adele knew why Em looked like a frat train was about to hit her; broom=flying, flying=heights, heights are Emily's worse fear.

Adele laughed at the boys "I'll tell you once and trust me, I vote no."

"I said no too! But Adrian wont leme down!"

"Pucey put her down before I use you as a transfiguration experiment."

"Be nice Smithy." Adrian said with a smirk.

"Yeah we can easily over power you." Draco agreed.

Marcus shifted the brooms in his arms before he asked "Can you play?"

Adele looked at Marcus "Of course I'm game. The only sport I like more is soccer." She then looked at Draco "And over power easily my butt! It took two of your sixth years to take me down!"

"Yet only one of Blaise." Draco commented back with a smirk, making Adele only blush.

"Soccer! Yes, let's play soccer." Em agreed quickly.

The boys looked together in confusion "Soccer?"

"Well for Britt's it's called football."

"Football?" The boys said to each other in confusion.

"Muggle ground sport, but you actually have to move so I don't think you fatties can handle it!" Adele laughed at the snakes as she started to run faster, she knew it was time to flee after a comment like that. Adrian asked Em,

"What's so special about football?" he then set her down and dragged her by her wrist as they caught up their friends.

She didn't make it far though until she was tripped by Malfoy; a cheap shot even for a snake. Blaise was hot on their trail and fell over shortly after Adele did; she tripped him accidentally with her foot. He of course landed on top of her.

"Blaise why do you want to be on top of me?" Adele laughed as she tried to push him off.

"Well cara, you have a nice arse." He winked and patted her on the butt before helping her up.

"Blaise!" Emily yelled and lunged to protect her best friend but Adrian held her back in a bear hug.

"Blaise you may be attracted to my butt, but you were on the front of me dearie."

"Well that's attractive too." Blaise replied in a tone Adele found almost sheepish.

Adele wasn't use to flirting or complements from guys; at all. She was the kind of girl that intimidated most guys so they all stayed clear. Honestly Adele thought he was trying to play her.

"Well Blaise glad to know you like my arse because that's all your gonna see on a broom!"

"Ahh! Trash talk and a challenge from a lion. We accept." Flint said grinning.

"Alright, but first I want to see you attempt to get her on a broom."

"De! Oh Merlin! Please don't let them!" Emily cried out.

"Seriously you'll do fine Em." Adele said calmly.

"Deeeee!" Emily yelled as she was carried down the dungeon, as she disappeared around the corner Blaise turned to Adele.

"We really should go after them." Adele said quickly.

"Why?"

"She has the worst fear of heights I've ever seen! Its worse then my mother on bridges..."

"You let them take her anyhow?"

"Well, flight or fight will kick in five yards from the broom. She might not look it, but she can be very deadly. And if she has her wand- we need to go!"

"Thank Merlin she doesn't have her wand..." Adele started to run the way the boys left but Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "I know a short cut to the field."

The pair came through a trap door next to the shed when Adele heard a scream; Emily. Adele grabbed the first broom she saw; she didn't even bother to mount before letting the broom lift off into the air. She was wrong though, Emily wasn't in the air. She was still on the ground, breathing heavily in a circle of unconscious boys.

Adele remembered what her old quidditch coach Mr. Carter said "Quidditch can literally be all fun and games, except for mounting. You do that wrong once and you could break your leg." Adele now understood what he meant. Her leg slipped and she fell off her broom. Falling was a sensation she wouldn't soon forget. Normal people would have screamed and flailed their arms like a mad man; she just simply let herself fall. She was about forty feet from the ground when someone caught her by the waist.

Blaise held her in his strong grip and he circled to the ground and turned to his sister whose shoulders were shaking. "What did you do to them?"

"Shhh. It's okay. Emily you're still on the ground. Your fine I swear." Adele said hugging her friend and giving the other twin a look. The boys slowly came around and decided to blame Adele, she tried to tell them no but since they didn't listen she had decided to use reverse physiology; so what?

"You think she would be easy to overpower with that size..." Marcus said while rubbing his neck.

"What's THAT suppose to mean? It took you AND Flint to take me down. And HE had to sneak up behind me."

"Yes but we tried to use magic and she broke that!"

"Sorry about that guys, did I forget to mention I have army training?" Em choked out.

"Whhhat?" All of the guys said genuinely confused.

Em reached down to the broom she had broken "Sorry bro, I'll get you a new one..."

"It's alright." Blaise said holding a hand up.

Draco got up and helped Adrian as Flint got his broom.

"You sure you don't wanna try little Zabs?"

Em glared at him "I can fly. I just hate it. And heights."

"You won't fall. If you do, we'll catch you." Adrian reassured her, "We shouldn't tried to made you the first time."

"Ooooh, you think so?" Adele said seething with sarcasm.

Marcus glared at her, "Like your better. You ENCORAGED us."

"Reverse psychology, you didn't get the answer you wanted to hear so I said go for is so you learned a lesson." Adele said with a devilish smile, "And consider that a light form of payback for taking me captive earlier."

"I'll try..." Emily said in a small voice, "But only if De flies up with me."

"If your sure... What position am I?"

"Beater, your favorite, I'll seek." she sighed and grabbed Pucey's broom, "Don't let them pull a Logan."

Emily sighed, mounted properly and took off.

Blaise looked confused at Adele, "She's a good flyer. Why doesn't she fly? Who's Logan?"

"Two veeeery long stories, if Emily hears she'll go hysterical, and that's the last thing you want with her on a broom. All I'm going to say right now is she was seeker the same year I was keeper. Rather recent events ruined the experience for her."

"Explain?" Flint asked as Emily did spins in the air, her eyes still closed.

"Later." Adele said getting an old school broom from the shed (hers was in her room).

"Promise?" Blaise asked looking at Adele concerned.

Adele nodded as she mounted the broom.

"Just no falling off.." Blaise said seriously.

"No promises…" Adele said rather seriously as she kicked off the ground with the beater-bat in one hand.

Emily opened her eyes finally and said "Let out the snitch!"

Her eyes were the most vibrant green the boys had ever seen and her hair grew into long red-brown curls. She looked like the little seeker from the Salem institute.

"You guys coming? I know you have brooms." Em said with a small smile.

Adele laughed with glee in the air at her friend. They hadn't flown together in at least half a year. It felt good for Adele to be on a broom again, she was a decent flyer but decided to go as easy as possible. She was smart to know if she was too good the boys would expect it all the time. She at least made sure no bludgers hit her team members; she couldn't say the same for her opposing team members. Adele wasn't going to try out for the quidditch team for her new house because of her condition, but it was relief to know quidditch wasn't going to happen that year anyways.

Emily did dive for the snitch, but still kept as high in the air as possible, Adele thought with her fear of heights she would stay closer to the ground but hey; who would she be to judge? Emily finally caught the snitch an hour into the practice game.

"Great Catch Em!" Adele yelled from the far side of the field trying to control a rouge bludger from a close distance (something verrry dangerous to do). The broom had a slight pull to the left when she went to land; when she was ten feet from the ground it decided to pull a hard right. She fell off and tumbled towards the ground. Somehow the broom managed to make it out in one piece while Adele sported a bleeding lip.

Adele noticed how quickly Emily forgot her fear of heights as she did dive, jump, and land off of her broom without killing herself. "You okay De?"

The boys quickly gathered around to see the rough-and-tough girls get hurt and play mother. Emily glared at the boys with icy cat eyes motioning them to back off as she closely examined her friend.

"Em. Em. Emily Elizabeth!"

"What De?" Emily finally answered after she made sure nothing was broken or bleeding (excluding the lip).

"You flew. More importantly, you landed."

Emily's eyes grew wide in terror "Never again."

"Em…"

"No De, I was just worried you were hurt. Oh Merlin- I cant play quidditch!…What if someone else does it? He was just a horrid person in general- not to mention an awful kisser." Emily said throwing Pucey his broom and left.

Adele ran a hand through her now black hair and looked at the boys with an explanation "Logan Kent. Pureblood. Los Angeles school of witchcraft's finest beater.. He fancied Em. Almost killed her twice too. She wont fly because of him. Her foster home situation was bad as it was, but he broke her and finding a family was eight times harder. She'll start to push you all away.. She cant stand trusting people anymore. In the two years they dated he caused some pretty bad damage. There are reasons she cant see those memories… the ones from the trip."

The boys nodded as if they got a grasp on the situation. Adele asked Draco for the vile. He swore viciously, he left it in Emily's bag. Blaise looked at Adele silently questioning the severities of Logan's actions.

"Blaise, lets just say he could have had several felines reported from Emily alone. He almost killed her once during the trip and tried to use me to cheat on Emily." Adele made a face, "And it was a bad kisser too."

"Did he-?" Blaise started but Adele held a hand up "This isn't necessary right now. We need to get that bloody vile back. I'm not sure 18 months of therapy will cut it this time."

"18 months?" Draco asked, "Why so long?"

Adele was starting to feel lightheaded and swore lightly as she gingerly put a hand to her lip. She felt the blood was past her chin and looked to find small spots of it all over her shirt. She felt herself pale. Draco laughed and said,

"Look we can get the blood out of your shirt.."

"I don't give a flying bludger about my shirt. I just don't think a lip sho- should bleed this much.."

Blaise swore, " Emily told me you don't do well with blood.."

Blaise offered a hand out to Adele who took it, slightly swaying on her feet so Blaise put her arm around himself for support. 'Godric I am such a baby..' Adele though to herself as Blaise helped her up into the castle. The boys of course trailing behind asking questions she didn't want to answer or making comments she didn't bother to retaliate.

The nurse quickly fixed Adele up in her office. After she was done they all split up looking for Emily. Adele went to the only place with a known pensive, Headmasters office.

There was only one issue with that; she had no idea where it was. Luckily for her she ran into Seamus. "Hey, can you take me to Headmaster Dumbledore's office?"

"O' course!" he replied in his Irish accent.

He took her there the quickest way he knew, once they got there the gargoyle jumped out of the way letting the headmaster out. He looked concerned at Adele and nodded letting her pass as she ran up the stairs into the Headmaster's office. Inside she found a hysterically sobbing Emily.

"Emilyyy." Adele said hugging her friend.

"And to think I was scared of him.." Em said still crying.

Adele looked worriedly at her friend, "I'm fine I'm fine, really De." Emily said.

"Liar." Adele said lightly knowing her friend couldn't even be close to okay at that moment.

"Okay, so they were bad…but I have no reason to be scared of him anymore."

"What about heights?" Adele enquired suspiciously.

"Yeeeeeah I don't think that helped the whole situation, that's a felling I've never been fond of.."

"Em…"

"De.." Emily said mockingly as if she was making it a big deal; she was but hey, she had a right to.

"I'm serious, Croft said not to let you watch those… You could go spiraling back down into a depression."

"Croft is unstable." Emily said in a tone as if she took it lightly.

"And you aren't? You have problems, Heck so do I, but I own up to them."

"I do too!"

"No you don't. And because of that the snakes just saw you at your weakest."

"And my strongest.." Em said in a half hearted defense.

"Stop trying to change the subject. It was completely irrelevant."

"Adele. I'm a big girl, its You I'm worried about with this whole Vela thing…"

"Emily Elizabeth, don't change the subject." Adele said bluntly as if she weren't in the mood.

"Adele, seriously I'm fine. I'll tell you when I'm not.."

"No you won't. You'll bottle it all up again."

"No I won't."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Trust your snake-y friends."

"Why?"

"Because if you can trust them your over it."

"But if I trust them I'll go insane." Emily said melodramatically which made Adele believe she was back to normal (for the most part).

"Trust who?" Adrian asked as he and the rest of the snakes entered the headmaster's office.

"No one.." Adele said nonchalantly.

The headmaster walked in and kindly asked for the use of his office back, Adele apologized for the lot. Draco waited until they were out of the gargoyles earshot when Draco turned on Adele,

"Suck up."

"You know it! Easiest way to get through life, suck up to the authorities."

"You spoke like a true snake Adele." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Ick. Now I have to wash my mouth out."

Draco slid away slowly as Adrian motioned him over.

Adele looked over at Blaise and asked "Do your friends think I have something contagious?"

"Probably not, just following around the Slytherin king."

"I have another question; what does Cara mean?

Blaise opened his mouth to answer as someone walked around the corner; Seamus.

"Hey de, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okayy…" Adele said slowly.

"Well I wanted to ask you something before someone else does."

"Alllright."

"Would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?"

"…um…. Sure." Adele said with a small smile looking at her feet.

Adele walked down to the great hall for dinner and sat by Ginny and Lindsey. She let it slip over the table she was going to the ball. That's when everyone decided to guess who and Godric were they bad at it. The guesses where even more off then what she thought could be possible. They ranged from Victor Krum to Justin Finch-Fletchy; she didn't even know who he was! Ginny had the nerve to ask if it was Blaise Zabini.

"Yeaaah! Totally, after Victor Krum kissed me and I went for a ride on my unicorn." Adele said thickly with sarcasm.

"You kissed Victor Krum?" Megan asked squealing.

"You have a unicorn?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"Was that your way of saying well duh?" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Godric you all are hopeless gossips! Really you've known me for how long and you sense no sarcasm?" Adele said laughing.

The three looked at Adele in shock for being called out; Adele truly did love her friends but man would they gossip about anything and everything possible. Ginny giggled as Megan and Lindsey looked over the table behind Adele and whispered to each other.

"Boo." A male's voice said right behind Adele.

She jumped and turned "Who in the name of Merlin?" Adele found her self looking at Blaise Zabini.

"Gosh woman no need for a heart attack. I was just wondering if you still up for tomorrow?"

"Defiantly!" Adele said with a smile.

Blaise nodded politely and acknowledged her friends before walking off as if he had somewhere else to be.

"I thought you said it wasn't Blaise."

"Its not. Sorry to burst your bubbles girls. Now that we're on the subject of the ball what do I have to wear?"

"Its strictly formal Adele." Megan informed her.

"So no jeans?"

"No jeans, no rock tee-shirts and no bloody converse." Ginny informed Adele, "Dress up for once, I mean come on, you don't even wear the school issued skirts for class, and don't even get me started about those shoes.." Ginny said looking at Adele's feet.

"What's wrong with them?" Adele said defensively looking at her beat-up black converse.

"They aren't dress code!"

"Well they aren't against it either Gin, Dumbledore said I could wear them since the dress code is black shoes."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she ate her steak and kidney pie. Adele laughed and continued to pull her chicken apart. She looked for Emily and her "court" but found them all missing. She decided to go upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. She found an owl on her bed; her mother's owl. How it got a crossed an ocean she would never know. She opened the letter and read it

Dear Adele;

I think you really should come home, Croft has offered you a re-admittance into Salem. I have a feeling though your going to say no, and sadly I understand why.

I've heard through my sources that Emily has found her family. You are to stay away from all of them. Keep your condition under control and I hope to at least see you over Easter Break. Please just this once listen to me, keep your head down. I've been told things are getting rather odd on that side of the pond and it's worrying me.

Love Mom.

P.s. Send the owl with the note through floo powder, its safer then outside.

Adele rolled her eyes and replied to her mom saying she would stay safe but would continue to go to Hogwarts. She then attached the note to her mother's bird and grabbed the floo powder from her trunk. She reached the downstairs common room and threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire. She then set the bird in and said her moms address. She dusted her hands off and went back up stairs.

She set out her old quidditch uniform and pulled out her portable CD player and listened to some of her favorite songs, it didn't take long for the batteries to die though. She rolled her eyes and threw it back into her trunk and began to read.

Adele woke up early the next morning and found herself covered in glitter. Her first reaction was 'Em your so gonna get it.' but she looked at the paper and saw it wasn't her writing. It was Draco's. He asked her to bring some people with her; as long as it wasn't Seamus or the golden trio. She replied she would try to. She then snuck into the bathroom as silently as possible got ready. Ginny was a rather light sleeper and she was the one you needed to let sleep in at all costs.

Twenty minutes later she was sneaking out of her room just as dawn began to break. The common room was empty excluding two red heads; the Weasley twins. The boys looked over at each other and then back to Adele as they shoved a hand full of papers into their robes. "Your up rather early, and what the bloody baron are you wearing?"

"My old quidditch uniform.." Adele said tugging on the bottom of it self consciously.

"Quidditch?" The twins said jumping up out of their seats.

"Yeah.. The snakes asked me to play. You guys want to come?"

"Well duh." George said.

"Alright then, go change into a uniform.." Del didn't even finish her sentence as the boys ran up the stairs to get changed.

They had their pants on but not there shirts. "Ugh, guys put a shirt on here.. I don't need to be traumatized here.." Adele said as she melodramatically covered her eyes with her hands.

"Whhhaaaaaat?" they said as innocently as possible as they began to put their shirts on.

"Whatever.. Once you put your clothes on we can go get food…" Adele said in a tempting voice knowing boys and there food obsession.

That comment made the boys hurry up. They then all went down to the great hall and found themselves being the only ones up. The twins took the side facing the door way leaving Adele all on her own on the opposite side of the table. she was planning to eat a large breakfast until she smelled bacon, it always made her sick on an empty stomach. She decided to pick at some sausage and toast. The Weasley's kept encouraging her to eat something.

Blaise snuck up behind her and said "You know you don't need to starve yourself, the ball is a ways away."

"Hi Blaise. I haven't seen you eat anything yet.." Adele laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Oh so you watch me eat?" Blaise said with a hearty laugh as the other snakes came over.

"Of course not Blaise, that would just be awkward and not to mention stalker-ish."

"Oh but Blaise watches y-" Draco started but winced and stopped in mid sentence, Adele guessed Blaise kicked him.

After everyone ate and the teams were made after several small arguments on who was on who's team.

"The twins Em and I vs. the rest of yall then?" Adele asked after ten minutes of arguing to which they agreed.

Fred offered to be beater and Adele agreed reassuring Emily "Look Em, they are the best beaters in England, they know what they're doing."

"Oh so you would know from experience?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Adele caught the innuendo and said "Defiantly, now I'll just have to see if you measure up."

"De!" Emily scolded.

"What? Not my fault your brother can't control his hormones.." Adele replied with a laugh.

The group made its way outside and Emily began to look as if she were having second thoughts. Adrian decided then to carry her wedding style again which Adele had to explain to the Weasley's and how Emily as "Slytherin Royalty" should be treated as such.

"Who's the king?"

"I'd imagine the biggest prick of the lot…" Adele said jokingly.

"So Malfoy or Pucey, both seem fond of her…" George said seriously for once, "She is okay though right, I am rather fond of the midget."

"Speaking of fondness, Zabini seems to have taken an interest to you." Fred said smirking.

"Doubt it.." Adele whispered to the lions with an eye roll.

The conversation continued and Adele fell onto the ground and laughed, after about two minutes the twins shrugged and picked her up; George took her feet and Fred took her arms. The snakes looked at the lions like they were all crazy; which they honestly were borderline. Flint scooped her up from the twins and said something about ruining a quidditch player.

Adele pulled her newly approved broom out of the closet, the classic Dragon Chaser 36. She felt bad she forgot Emily's broom but it had some rather recent memories that Adele didn't want to resurface. Then the subject of brooms came around, and shortly afterwards money. Adele's mom was rather rich for being a single wizarding mom. Amethyst Smith (Adele's mom) had the correct connections and Adele knew the Weasley's weren't the richest people around. Adele jumped on her broom laying it on thick that she didn't know how to fly all to well. Everyone except Emily believed Adele.

"Stay close to Emily ok…" Adele said as she looked at her opponents.

These people were no match to the Salem kids she practiced with, but then again they were the best of the best in America and it couldn't help they were all cocky. Adele began and wove around the snakes scoring a goal, then two passed then four followed; after her fifth goal the Slytherin's caught on. Draco finally had enough and stole the quaffle and scored twice. Adele then got it back and kept it that way. Thirty-five minutes into the game Adele noticed the bludgers weren't going anywhere near her. That's when she finally realized Blaise was the beater.

The game ended; Adele and Emily were accused of hustling everyone, soon after the accusations began flying a fist fight broke out, Adele decided to let the problem solve itself until she saw the Weasley twins were getting creamed.

"Lets solve this the honorable way!" Adele said making the guys break up to look at her.

"I thought this was the honorable way…" Flint said looking at her.

"Fine then the dishonorable way then.." Adele said looking at Emily who was shaking her head no.

"De you don't mean…" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily the official Pranking War again." Adele said with a devilish grin.

She explained the rules which were; "You can have two partners within the group or one from the outside per event, no jinxing brooms and or wands, no poison, if any of the boundaries are broke you are kicked out of the war and everyone is open to snitching on the person. Everyone agree?" Everyone instantly agreed, "Okay good now come here you morons so I can heal you."

Somehow Adrian made Emily mad and she tackled him. She showed him the purity ring and George asked why Adele lacked one. This made Adele scarlet she had a ring, but she lost it about two years previous. Adele and Emily decided to have a feature switching while staring contest. Fred then took the prime opportunity to tackle Adele. She had no idea what was with people and their sexual positions lately but she didn't want to find out. She moved Fred off herself and brushed herself off and had the idea of lunch that everyone agreed to. She avoided the snakes for the rest of the day silently plotting her schemes for her competition; the older boys overlooked Adele which was a challenge she accepted.

Dinner found Emily with her "court". Adele being the good friend she was decided to get Em out of there. Adele sat by Emily; she was also introduced to Ara and decided to conduct some banter with Parkinson and Adrian. After Emily finished her food, kissed the Slytherin king on the cheek and the pair left

Adele slept in, it was a Sunday after all. By the time she did wake up she noticed everyone else was out of the dorm so she took her sweet time to get herself ready for the day. She walked into the great hall in time for lunch.

She ate and then found Emily at the Snake's table and they headed for the library.

Adele and Emily quickly decided what they where going to do to who; they were all getting charms placed on the things they held dearest, Draco's mirror, Marcus's broom and Blaise's journal would all receive an alarm charm. Adrian would get a charm on his tooth brush to make his teeth grow. Emily suddenly turned serious,

"Not to get too serious or anything madam mastermind, but I got a letter from my parents last night."

"Yikes, you alright?"

"Peachy, even with the fit I threw they want me to be arranged.." Emily said obviously exasperated, "I just want to marry for love not political standing. If I slip up with these people I'm as good as dead to them. I hate it."

Adele comforted her friend who switched the subject back pranks. They decided to give Fred and George a run for there money but starting small and escalating.

"Hey.. Back up a minute. Blaise has a journal?" Adele asked in mild curiosity.

"Yeah." Emily giggled, "He doesn't write much but he sure draws." She pulled a worn leather journal from her bag and showed Adele.

Emily didn't lie; Blaise could draw. Adele started at page 6 and looked at the recreated baby photos of Emily; Adele had to admit they looked almost exactly the same as Emily did. Adele then skipped all the way towards the back to the most recent one, it was a detailed drawing of Adele's face who was delighted at winning the quidditch match, standing with the rest of the Weasley twins and the snakes. The drawing looked so detailed and life like just like the rest of them; the caption simply read "Adele".

Adele laughed toward Emily,

"Godric he's Brilliant. I thought I could draw.. But he forgot to write the rest of the names in.." Adele added.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Adele and motioned for her to flip back to previous pages; quite a few were of his friends and sister, but the majority of them where Dele's many facial expressions and or just plain drawings of her. He sometimes even broke out the colored pencils and colored in things like her teal eyes and red hair from something she felt the week before.

Adele scowled clearly puzzled. She then gently closed the journal and handed it back to Emily, "I think we just violated his privacy…"

"I'm his sister. It's my job." Emily said looking at the baby pictures Blaise drew as Adele looked around and scanned the library, she found Blaise 'Crap! CRAP. CRAP!' Adele thought as she looked at Emily. 'He's coming this way, he looks mad, okay scratch that, more like pissed.'

"Oh shit." Adele mumbled; she tilted her head down as Blaise went berserk.

After about two minutes of the twins chasing eat other around the same bloody table over the same bloody book Adele frankly had enough. She decided to be mediator,

"Blaise. Emily. Sit down!" Adele said in a tone she rarely used, both obeyed, "Em give the book back and say sorry for stealing it. Blaise apologize for the comment. She didn't read it so chill out."

Both reluctantly did as told and then looked at each other coolly.

Adele then did something that shocked both twins, she apologized, "Look Blaise I'm sorry. And Emily is right, you're a bloody good artist.."

Blaise's tan complexion was marred with blush and he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Did you read it too?"

"I only looked at the pictures.." Adele said looking up at Blaise.

"Did you- you know- erm.. Like the ones of you?" Blaise asked as he slid his journal away from his sister's reach as Adele sat there dumb founded. Why did he even need to ask such an obvious was beyond Adele's understanding.

"Oh-Well, if you didn't.." Blaise started and Adele put a hand up and quickly said

"No, no I loved them actually. I was just surprised, I mean I'm too plain to draw."

Blaise's blush then grew even darker, "Erm-Well you really are very pretty Adele.."

"Beautiful actually." Emily added taking Blaise's book and taking part.

"Jay is right. You're beautiful." Blaise said looking at Adele.

She blushed and avoided his gaze for a few minutes, she looked up and saw he was clearly upset about something.

"Are you okay?" Del asked looking at Blaise concerned.

"Fine." Blaise said in a tight voice making him sound anything but.

"You know when I don't hear talking I worry.." Emily said leaning against the bookshelf, "I just came back for my stuff, the rest of the heirs and I are going to be down by the lake if you need us."

"Swimming weather?" Adele asked.

Emily knew Adele's definition of swimming weather wasn't close to a semi-normal persons.

"Yeah De. But only if you use the charm, if you catch pneumonia your mother will kill us both."

Adele nodded and stood up, "Great day for swimming, Ill meet yall in the Grand Hall in ten?"

The twins nodded and Adele left the library to her dorm. It took her six minutes to find a swimsuit; her two piece blue and gold polka-dotted suit. She then found her cherry red shorts and her American eagle tank top. She then took her beach bag and filled it with two towels her book and then her sketch pad and some pencils.

She met the snakes in the grand hall, Emily wearing her favorite pink shirt and skirt and all of the boys wearing swim trunks and tee-shirts. Adele silently thanked Merlin the new trend of Speedos hadn't yet hit England.

"Yall ready yet?" Adele said repositioning her bag on her shoulder.

Everyone nodded and they all began to walk out to the lake. Once they all got to the far side of the lake near an old (and not violent) willow tree Adele stopped them all. She pulled out her wand and charmed them all, saving herself for last. Emily would have done it but bless her soul both of the girls knew charms weren't Em's strong suit and by the looks of the water the charm needed to be as powerful as possible. Once they were all charmed they began to strip off there outer layers to their swimwear. Adele stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to jump into the water as she repositioned the top of her swimsuit adding another knot in the back of it, snakes were snakes after all. She threw her stuff down and turned around to find the snakes staring at her, they didn't do the decent thing and turn their stares away but continued to check her out.

"What?" Adele said tired of being goggled at.

"N-nothing…" The boys all said awkwardly finally turning their gazes elsewhere.

Adele rolled her eyes and jumped into the lake, her only thought 'Godric thiissss isss frrrreeeezzziing!' Her teeth where chattering despite the charm. The boys began to dunk each other and flirt with Emily some of them occasionally splashing and trying to dunk Adele. After about ten minutes she had enough of being willingly drowned so she got out of the lake. She set a towel out under the tree base and let herself sundry.

She heard Emily's screams clear from where she was. Blaise got out of the water shortly after and laid a towel out he rested on his elbows and looked over at Adele who was intently studying the tree tops.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Her getting close to them.. Why Can't she get closed to some nice pureblood Hufflepuff?"

"What's so wrong with the snakes?" Adele inquired, "They're someone your parents will approve of. I mean unless you want her to date someone like Harry."

"No." Blaise quickly interjected, "I just know what kind of people they are; and she doesn't need to be around them..."

"They aren't that bad, its not like she hasn't been around worse. If she could survive with my mother and I I'm positive she will be more then capable of handling your friends."

"What's that mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It.. It means, Emily isn't the only one with family issues. My- my mom says my dad relocated my mom and I from I have no idea where, he was suppose to come too and be a family in America. Then he got caught behind on business, and then more business and then he sent mom a letter saying he wasn't coming back; or at least that's the story my mother told me. So my dad upped it and left before I was a year old. Apparently my mother was disowned by her parents because she rejected an arranged marriage they tried to set up for her; so my mom is the only family I have. She wants it kept that way too; at all costs."

"I'm sorry..." Blaise mumbled. "You want to got out? ... I mean swim back out!" Blaise corrected when he realized how it sounded.

Flint and Adrian came out of the water and smirked at how close the pair was.

"You know little lion…" Adrian started throwing his towel down and sat on her open side. "You really do remind me a lot of a snake. Actually a lot like Emily, except she can hide her emotions a lot better." He lightly grabbed a strand of her dark red hair before chuckling and falling back onto his towel. "The Weasley's haven't said anything about the attitude changes have they? We can't let the school know that we have fun."

Marcus didn't bother to set a towel down under himself as he sat beside Pucey, "Emily hates it; the pretending." He looked over at Emily and Draco who were skipping rocks in the lake.

"She doesn't have a choice." Blaise said solemnly. He then smirked at Adele being closer then comfort would allow for the lioness's taste, "Can't you at least pretend to care about politics when we're in front of others? You tend to make us look bad, and we all thought Ara gave us issues.." He joked.

"Look petty politics bore me.. If you all have issues with that I guess don't talk to me. I mean really politics aren't this bad in America and my mother runs in the whole pureblood- phoenix- crap-circles. Blood really shouldn't defy the person; be with whom you love, not with who society says."

"You spoke like a true Muggleborn!" Adrian said laughing hysterically.

"Hey if you want to talk about blood linage go for it. But I'm positive I am a pure blood when reality it your lucky if you're a third." Adele snidely commented before she dove into the deeper section of water with her wand in her hand. She swam out about thirty feet and decided to start the pranking war off with a cruel bang; she cast a bubble head charm and swam under water for about ten minutes.

Once she surfaced everyone freaked out on her; excluding Blaise who looked relieved and then Draco who had to comment, "Glad your girlfriend is safe Blaise though I'm going to have to kill her if she EVER pulls a stunt like that again."

"I'm not-" Adele said.

"She's not-" Blaise interjected.

"Were not-.." Adele interrupted blushing and then looked over to Draco,

"Wait. Hold on, you seem almost concerned here! Whoa whoa whoa! Draco Malfoy has a heart?"

"De I wouldn't have freaked if Ade would have let me go down, but nooo it was to dangerous. And how in the name of Ravenclaw were you able to stay down that long?" Em scolded.

"Bubble head charm…. Why were you all so worried? I only saw to gryndelow and a shark in five minutes." Adele said seriously.

This caused Pucey and Flint to swim to shore as quick as possible. Draco grabbed Emily and swam quicker then Adele thought possible.

"They are such big babies!" Adele giggled at Blaise who looked rather nervous. She decided t float on her back; Blaise thought it wasn't smart apparently. He scooped her up and half swam half carried her back to shore. This caused Adele to shriek and squeal as he took her out of the water she just adjusted to, "Ah no! Put me down! Stop! I'm to heavy! Quit it! Put me down, put me down, put me down!"

"Blaise I'd set the girl down if I were you.." Flint said looking over at the pair; the rest of the snakes laughing hysterically.

Adele rolled her eyes at the lot as Blaise set her down on her towel then sitting himself on his own.

"How chivalrous Blaise." Draco said laughing even harder.

"Like you didn't save Emily." Adele said looking at him with half hearted daggers.

"True I guess, but he stayed in the water with you until you got out.."

"You mean until he DRAGGED me out?"

"Well yeah pretty much..." Draco said looking cautiously at Emily.

Adele laughed and turned onto her stomach. She pulled her bag closer to herself and began rummaging inside it. She found a sketch-pad and a pencil, swearing slightly because it stabbed her first. Blaise tried to look over her shoulder at her rough sketch of the lake; she noticed and shot him a pair of daggers protecting her work with her arm. Adele looked up again and saw his hurt expression and smiled a small apologetic smile, it wasn't anything against Blaise it was just she wanted her privacy. She felt her eyes get heavy and slowly began to doze off to the sound of the lake and the Slytherin's voices.


	12. Chapter 12

The memories. The flashbacks. The memories had been vague, erased mostly, but Emily remembered them. That's why it only took seconds to knock the three young men in front of her unconscious with the moves her one "dad" had taught her. It was instinct as they had tried to lift her onto a broom.

Convincing Dumbledore to let her see the memories had been easy. Reliving them was hard, but she wasn't the same scared little orphan anymore. Logan didn't scare her. He had tried to kill her twice, had jinxed her poor little broom too many times to count, and had even tried to force her into things she wanted no part in.

The only thing that boy did worth anything was introduce her to Tomas. Granted, even that was to distract her from him trying to cheat on her with Adele.

Emily had been blind to it though, because he had made her feel loved, at first.

He wasn't worth any more thought. But she knew she'd have nightmares for awhile again.

Emily woke up early to find Draco going through her trunk. It had been a sleepless night and she was grumpy.

"Erm- excuse me? Can I help you?" She grumbled. She hated that the boys could come into her room anytime they wanted to. Draco, without looking her way, tossed a bra, underwear, and her old quidditch uniform on the bed. She blushed scarlet. Draco grabbed the Instant Messenger Parchment and finally met her eyes.

"Get ready. You're seeking at the game today."

"Did you not learn anything from you trying to get me to fly yesterday? Isn't me sobbing and reliving my worst nightmares enough for you?"

"Just get dressed."

"I'm not seeking." Draco was pinning her on the bed in an instant, and she could smell the mint on his breath and the intoxicating smell of the clone he used.

"It's early, and I'm not in the mood. I've seen you fly, admittedly you are a bit moody in the air because of your past, but you're a bloody good flier. You won't fall. Now, Adrian said he'd let you use his spare firebolt today, until you get your own broom."

"Why can't anyone here take no for an answer?" Emily huffed as she crawled out from under the muscled pureblood. She walked to the bathroom, grabbing the things Draco had thrown at her. When she saw them she turned to him, holding up the lacy excuse for a bra he found acceptable. "Seriously? I'm not playing in this!"

She dug in her trunk for a sports bra before kicking Draco out of the dorm, trying not to wake the few other fourth year girls. They were sound sleepers anyhow, especially Daphne and Pansy. Emily took her sweet time getting ready, trying to find a good excuse to get out of playing today. It wasn't the flying that was the problem, it was the landing.

Just as she walked out of the bathroom in her old uniform, gold and black in color, with her hair pulled back and makeup just right, Adrian and her brother walked into the room.

"Coming?" Blaise asked her.

"Unfortunately."

"Well come on then!" As they entered the Great Hall, they realized they were the only ones there except for Adele and the Weasley twins. Blaise walked over and took a seat next to Adele; Emily and the three other boys followed suit.

"One of each position on each team." She said, grabbing a muffin. "Team one: Adrian-chaser, Adele-beater, Marcus-keeper, me-seeker. Team two: Blaise-chaser, Fred-keeper, Draco-seeker, George-beater."

Emily bit into the muffin but didn't like the after taste so she set it back down on the plate in front of her and reached for an apple instead.

"Those teams aren't going to work." The Weasleys and Draco said at the same time, glaring at one another.

"Can't you all just suck it up and play together?" Blaise questioned.

"Can't Emily and Draco just switch teams?" Fred asked.

"No, if I have to play this stupid game, I'm on Adele's team."

"How about we do the Lions plus Em versus the remainder of the Snakes?" Adele's idea seemed to sit well with the whole mismatched group. "I'm horrid at quidditch though, sorry boys."

"Liar." Emily mumbled but nodded her head in agreement. "So that work for y'all?"

"Yes!" Adrian said, clapping high fives with Marcus who sneered in the general direction of the Weasley boys.

"Who's beating?" Emily's inquiry broke the celebration.

"I will." Adele and Blaise answered her.

"J-just keep the bludgers away from me, deal? And no one sneaking up on my please. I mean it." Her eyes met those of George's, conveying in their depths her seriousness.

They were out on the field before she knew it.

Although Emily really missed her Fairy Fire, she had to admit Adrian's broom flew like a dream. She easily dove and weaved, easily distracting her fellow housemates as they tried to stop Adele from getting it past Marcus, who cursed loudly every time she scored. Which was fourteen times to their two by the time Emily caught the snitch.

She had caught sight of it near Adrian's head, and dove her full speed for it, much faster than the boys had ever seen, and jumped off her broom, snatching it from midair before catching her broom with one hand and pulling herself back on haphazardly. She shifted around a bit before she was properly on it and flew up higher to give Adele a high-five.

_Now to land._

Emily knew she couldn't get close to the ground without panicking, so about 40 feet up she closed her eyes. She felt a hand grab a hold of the front of her broom and lead her down. Cracking an eye open, she saw her brother. She nodded her thanks and about 10 feet up, dismounted into a flying somersault, grabbing the broom as it floated down.

She had loved being a cheerleader at Salem.

"Why exactly are y'all staring?" She questioned the group.

As they entered the Great Hall for the second time that day, their still weren't many people there. It was the weekend after all, and many of the students were off interacting with the Triwizard schools. As they sat down, Blaise leaned over and asked the group,

"Did you know we apparently have the ears of a lynx?" Adrian let a chuckle slip through the frown and Emily rolled her eyes and mock-sneered at the older boy. Her eyes, however, asked him a silent question.

_Why do we do this?_

_Adrian answered back with a small, almost unnoticeable shrug, and motioned to the tables sitting before them. She understood what he meant. They did it to appear powerful, and everyone but the Gryffindors bought it._

_Even then some fell prey to the façade._

_Emily had heard the whispers, how every dark wizard was from the house of the snakes, how there wasn't a Slytherin that didn't turn bad. But from what she had heard, none of the people she associated with, dare she call them friends, wanted to be like their fathers._

_Death Eaters._

_Emily felt eyes on her and looked up to meet Harry's._

"_What's Scarhead looking at?" Draco asked as his cronies sat down across from him._

"_Em." Adrian answered, a slight growl present in his voice._

_Emily stared back at Harry and barely noticed when Warrington stopped Adele farther down the table, Harry's acid green eyes were too intoxicating at the time and there was something in them calling for her to figure out what it meant. He sheepishly looked away a few seconds later and Emily was left wondering why he had been staring in the first place._

"_What are you doing over here Smith?" Warrington asked Adele._

"_I need to talk to Emily."_

"_Do you have permission?" Adrian finally noticed what was going on._

"_Hell yes she has permission you blubbering fool. Why would she need permission to talk to Emily? Have you not noticed how they spend virtually every fucking waking second together? Merlin." As Adele walked over Adrian, eyes back to focusing on the back of Harry's head, asked her, "Why exactly is Potter staring at Princess?"_

"_What-Oh! Hi Dele!" Emily nodded to her friend and then over at Marcus who made room on the bench beside him. "Please, sit."_

"_I'm finished." Emily said a short while later. She stood and leaned down so it looked like she had kissed the older boy's cheek but had really whispered, "Adele is my partner in crime honey, and be nice to Ara. The world doesn't revolve around you Adrian." She nodded to the 'court' of Slytherin and withdrew from the table, not waiting for Adele to catch up._

_When she did, her comment made Emily truly smile._

"_Em? Did you just kiss the Slytherin king? Ick. Go clean your lips. With anything. Dirt even!"_

_It ended up being the next day until Emily and Adele could visit the library, as it had been closed the previous evening. However, Emily hadn't wasted her time all night._

_No. She had stolen her brother's journal._

_Now, she knew she'd hate it if someone stole the one she wrote her poems and short stories in. Like the time her date, Andy, had decided he wanted to read them and took them from her backpack during history of magic in Salem._

_She had about killed him. He thought they were pointless and stupid._

_Either way she had still stolen her brother's and spent the evening looking at his sketches, not reading the few entries, but instead being captivated by the redone baby pictures he had drawn of the two of them and the ones that were much more recent. She had been really tempted to show Ara, but she knew with the hatred that the bookish girl held for the heirs, she'd never let poor Blaise live it down._

_So instead, she showed Adele._

_As Adele left the library, Emily turned on her poor brother._

"_You dimwit! Just tell her!"_

"_I've tried, and to be honest, for being so smart she sure as hell is oblivious to the most obvious things in the world. Now I know where you get it!"_

"_Hey! I resent that!" She rolled her eyes at her brother and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the library and down a few floors to the dungeons. "C'mon, can't you walk any faster? I need to change into my bikini so we can go!"_

_Blaise stopped dead in his tracks._

"_You are not wearing a bikini if the other heirs are going."_

"_You don't tell me what to do." With that, she sprinted the rest of the way to the common room and up the stairs into the girls' quarters. As she had ran past the heirs sitting in the common room, she gave the shortest explanation she could, "Swimming!"_

"_In this weather?" Draco called after her._

"_Don't be a stupid American!" Adrian added. She was changed in three minutes into a black and grey string bikini with a matching towel and flip-flops in her hand. She threw her black skirt and pink anime t-shirt with the letters "H.O.T.D." scrawled across it back over the swimsuit so she wasn't walking around the school half naked._

_When she walked down the stairs she found that, despite their disbelief, the heirs had all changed into their swim trunks._

"_Thank Merlin. No Speedos."_

"_What?" They all questioned._

"_Nevermind." She said, shaking her head with a smile._

"_We're going to get sick." Draco pointed out._

"_No we won't. De and I found a charm years ago. You can't swim in Salem without it."_

_They left the room and soon found Adele_

_Emily laughed as Adrian tossed her into the water and she let out a short scream. Even with the charm the water was bloody cold. Emily watched as Draco took off his shirt, claiming in her head it was because the motion caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. He caught her looking and smirked._

"_See anything you like?" He joked as he dove in, causing Adrian and Marcus to get soaked. Already wet, they followed suit and soon were swimming laps in the lake._

"_Not happening Drake!" Blaise called out as her laid down his towel and kicked off his shoes, "You leave my little sister alone!"_

"_I'm three minutes younger Blaisey! Not three years!" She joked back as her brother waded in the lake. He was tempted to swim over to where the rest of his fellow Snakes were, however Adele had just gotten out to sunbathe, and the Italian hated cold water anyway, so he got out too. Emily watched him and laughed, turning to Draco and splashing him back, instead catching Marcus with the majority of the wave. Draco picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him to prevent herself from being dunked, and let out a loud giggle as his wet hair tickled her nose. Adrian pulled her off and spun her around in a big circle before tossing her back in the water again._

_Adrian and Marcus started rough housing as Draco and Emily raced, swimming laps to a rock overhang and back. She beat him three times in a row, so he decided to dunk her. She screamed and jokingly grabbed a hold of him as he pushed her head under._

"_Do you know how to skip rocks?" He asked as she came back up._

"_Of course! You don't grow up in New England without learning how to!"_

"_Bet I can do it better than you, plus I thought you grew up in Texas?"_

"_Nope. That was the longest foster home though." She waded into shallower water and dug around on the lake floor for the perfect stone. "Ready?"_

"_Nice pick there Blaise." Marcus joked. "I knew she was a Mudblood lover, but really?" The three boys watched as Draco and Emily snuck up on Adele._

"_Leave her alone." Blaise said quietly. "She's just different."_

"_No, Looney Lovegood is different." Adrian said. "Adele is just a problem. Kind of like your sister was, but she could be dealt with. So can Arabelle. We, however, have no control over your little girlfriend._

"_She isn't my girlfriend. Yet. And my sister only needed dealt with because she wasn't raised in our world." Blaise said in defense of his twin. "Arabelle could be thrown to the dogs, if it wasn't for Emily."_

"_Unfortunately we need to teach Arabelle her place before she corrupts Emily." Adrian mused. "Or Adele does."_

"_Adele doesn't care for politics."_

"_Speaking of which," Marcus interrupted, "Have you heard from home lately?"_

"_No, why?" Blaise said, looking worried._

"_Father said his mark is reappearing. You know if he comes back, what will happen to us."_

"_We'll have to get it too." Adrian answered solemnly. "But we don't know for sure if he is."_

"_Exactly." Emily turned to look at them, laughing, and motioned for them to all come back in the water._

"_She is a sweet girl." Adrian said, holding up a finger to signify a moment. "I know you hate Draco and I chasing after her, but she is the Zabini heiress. She's worth quite a lot of political, social, and financial power."_

"_I'm aware what my sister is worth. However-"_

"_She doesn't realize it yet." Marcus finished for him, standing and heading out to the water._

_Later that evening, Emily lay on Adrian's chest, half asleep, listening to the lull of the lake and Adele's heavy breathing. The boys were partaking in light, bantering, conversation until Marcus asked,_

"_Think they're really asleep?"_

"_I assume so." Came the voice of her brother._

"_They really are naïve and stupid, falling asleep amid a bunch of guys. Especially us." She could imagine the way the dim evening light made his face look even more sinister. Emily felt Adrian curl his finger around a piece of her hair._

"_I guess it means they trust us?" He questioned._

"_I guess." Blaise responded after a moments hesitation." Draco threw a pebble at Adrian, which bounced off his cheek and skimmed Emily's nose._

"_You don't always have to be such a bloody prat." Draco told him. "It's not like she has a choice in who she marries, you know that. There's no point in showing off."_

"_Well, she may have some sway with mother…" Blaise mused. Emily could tell her attention was diverted elsewhere, and she found herself wondering where her brother's mind was._

"_Shut up Blaise. And you only want her for her standing Adrian. Hence why you made her the Slytherin queen."_

"_I'd treat her right."_

"_Yeah her and your hundred mistresses." Marcus said with a chuckle. "Draco is at least her age."_

"_I'm only two years her senior Marcus. Don't be daft. My parents are close to twenty years apart." He was silent for a few minutes. "Forget all this talk. She's only in fourth year. We should really prank them now before they get us."_

"_Don't even think about it." Emily said, finally giving up her charade. It was silent as she opened her eyes and the young men sprawled out around her realized she had heard every word. Blaise broke the silence a few minutes later._

"_She draws?"_

"_Who, De? Yeah, all the time."_

"_Will she kill me if I look?"_

"_She might."_

"_I'm going to anyway."_

"_You flipped when I read your's." Emily pointed out but it was too late. He was already flipping through it. So Emily tried a different approach. "Adeleeee! Waaaakkkkeeee uuuuppppp!"_

"_Ah!" She screamed, her eyes changing color rapidly as she realized what was going on and what the boys were looking at._

"_What?" Blaise said, taking off with the sketchbook when he saw how mad Adele was._

"_Give. It. Back!"_

"_Not a chance Shorty!" Blaise laughed as he ran away. Adele jumped on his back and they both fell over. Blaise sat on her back and leisurely flipped through her book and smiled at the sketches before Emily ran over and saved both Adele and her book. "These are good Adele. This one is my favorite."_

_He held up a picture of him and Em practicing the other day._

"_Are you kidding me?" She asked. "This is the worst set of pictures I have!"_

"_You have more than one?"_

"_Multiple."_

"_I want to see them!" Blaise decided, much to Emily's amusement._

"_No."_

"_Why not Adele?"_

"_Because it's personal." He turned to Emily for backup but she raised her hands in surrender. Draco and the other two boys walked up carrying all their towels and bags. Emily grabbed her shirt and skirt, throwing them over her now-dry swimsuit. Blaise, Draco, and Marcus had already done the same, but Adrian stood there, shirtless._

"_Put a shirt on." Emily told him, tossing his dark green button up to him. He flexed._

"_You didn't seem to mind earlier." Emily's face grew hot with blush._

"_And I heard you and Drake talking earlier. Perfect blackmail material. Now put it on." Draco laughed and threw an arm around the older boy's shoulder._

"_She's got you there. I didn't say anything incriminating."_

"_Shut up Draco." He pulled the shirt over his shoulders and left if unbuttoned, handed Adele her's. She blushed, realizing she was the only one not dresses, and quickly pulled her clothes on._

"_We missed dinner." Emily pointed out. Adele nodded._

"_I know, but we can run to the kitchen?"_

"_I'm not that hungry."_

"_We are!" The boys all said with a laugh._

_Two weeks later Blaise was still bugging Adele about her sketches. Adele kept saying no. Emily really didn't see the point in not showing her brother, but Adele wanted her privacy. Emily respected that. There was a lot she didn't even tell her best friend._

_Emily had gone through with their prank just that morning and placed the spells on the Slytherin heirs' things just this morning, and they had flipped the Weasley twins things the night before. The two girls were definitely in for it this morning._

_Emily wished she could flee the table, but she was unfortunately held in a conversation with the all too intelligent Nott. He raised an eyebrow at her squirminess._

"_So, Zabini, I heard the heirs found themselves in a bit of a predicament this morning, and you seem to be the only one unaffected."_

"_I'm not an heir Nott." He laughed._

"_Liar. You're Adrian's queen. And Draco's once Adrian graduates next year."_

"_Way to make me sound like a whore." She said coolly, twirling her purity ring._

"_I just find it odd that nothing happened to you."_

"_Who knows? It's still early." Emily saw Adele appear inside the Great Hall and nodded to Nott. "I apologize, but we'll have to continue our conversation later."_

"_Of course." Emily walked over and joined Adele quietly at the Gryffindor table._

"_I doubt they're happy. I am not looking forward to retribution from this one."_

"_Well good morning to you too Snake. Fred and George called our flip 'cute'. I suspect they know we're hussling them again though."_

"_Wonderful. Just what we need."_

"_Um, Em, company." Emily turned to see an outwardly calm Adrian behind her, who's eyes burned with fury._

"_Please, both of you, join the heirs and I in the kitchen for breakfast."_

"_I'd rather stay here actually." Emily said. "More witnesses."_

"_Why Emily? Surely they want me to guess who jinxed my sketchbook, honestly it stumps me."_

"_What are you talking about Adele?" Adrian asked._

"_Well someone put a curse on my book that makes an alarm go off every time I touched it." Adele could definitely lie when necessary._

"_Hm, this is interesting, you should come with me."_

"_Great, maybe I can have one of you reverse it later. It seems far too advanced for me." Adrian nodded and Emily looked like she was freaking out while she reluctantly followed._

"_Adele!" Emily whispered. "They know nothing of mine was cursed! And I can't lie!"_

"_Shush. I'll take care of it. Just let me talk. Ok? Now, shush!" Emily looked at Adele, worried, but nodded. She was their best shot of making it out alive. The two entered the kitchens and saw the other Snakes' expressions, Emily looked and felt like the fight-or-flight was kicking in, and was absolutely leaning towards the 'flight' side of things. She wanted out of there ASAP._

_Adele strode in with a sad smile on her face. Emily knew her friend was a mastermind._

"_Emily. Adele." Marcus said, looking accusingly at both of them, specifically the nervous-looking Emily. Lying had never been her forte. Adele put on her best upset face._

"_Hi Flint."_

"_What's wrong?" Blaise asked, his face expressing his concern._

"_Well I'm not going to sit here and pretend one of you didn't do it."_

"_Do what?" Blaise asked, definitely worried for the young Lioness now._

"_Jinx the one major thing I can't live without! My sketchbook!" _

"_How was it jinxed?"_

"_If I try to touch it a stupid siren goes off. I was lucky no one was in the room or I'd of been choked."_

"_You too?" Draco asked._

"_Wait, what do you mean 'you too'?" Emily decided then and there her best friend really needed to become an actress. Or at least a writer._

"_We all got jinxed stuff today."_

"_Well, not all of us." Marcus corrected, looking at Emily._

"_You're right, nothing of mine was jinxed." She said, looking worried._

"_I bet I know who did it." Adele said, looking at the heirs._

"_Who?" They all asked her, eyes sparking with fury._

"_Let's think. Who other than Emily hasn't been pranked yet? The Weasley twins."_

"_Why wouldn't they get Emily though?" Adrian asked after a moment._

"_They wanted us to think it was Emily or one of y'all trying to cover your tracks." Adele looked solemn. For a Lion, she could sure be as cunning and deceitful as a Snake._

"_Or they didn't realize that you can go up the girls' staircase in the Slytherin dorms," Emily added quietly. "They can't do that in the Gryffindor dorms, right De? And you said you had left your sketchbook on the side table in the common room last night too, right? So they would've had access to it…even then, they had Ginny…" Emily had a story in mind now. Once she had that, she could go on it._

"_And then we'd all point fingers at you Em. It makes sense." Adele had obviously decided to play along. Everyone knew Emily couldn't lie so hopefully they'd believe her._

"_It was them we chose to prank this time, I bet they found out so they tried to get their prank blamed on us. Well, me."_

"_No." Adele said thoughtfully, "They probably got me because I called them a-pair-of-gits-who-need-to-learn-some-manners-from-a-six-year-old-kid. They probably thought we wouldn't put two and two together."_

"_Yeah." Emily said in agreement. Adrian looked them over with suspicion. Emily met his eyes before meeting Marcus's._

"_They're lying." Blaise said, the arrogant people reader. Adele looked clearly upset at the fact he didn't believe her._

"_Look, I'm being serious here. Someone jinxed my sketchbook."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, and now I'm freaking out because that was the one I vented in. And I have no idea who has seen what's inside it." Adele said, her eye tearing up and turning an emerald green color. She looked upset. Emily decided she needed an Oscar for this performance, and would be buying her a trophy if they made it out of there in one piece._

_Blaise looked as if he wouldn't question her any longer. None of the boys had ever seen the red head so close to tears before, so they decided not to question it._

"_Still don't believe Em." Came the muttered response of Marcus. Emily was really starting to dislike him at times._

"_Why would she prank me?" Adele asked. "What would she have to gain? I mean, she wouldn't attempt to prank herself, it would be too obvious."_

"_Well I guess that means I don't believe you either." Marcus stood up and walked around the table, standing in front of Emily and grabbing her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "It's in the eyes. That second of panic. She's definitely lying Adrian."_

"_That's a pretty big accusation to make Flint." Adele said, her hair darkening in anger. "But since you don't believe me I'll go fetch my sketchbook for you. I had to levitate it to my room this morning so it was at least out of the way."_

_Emily looked pained. Marcus still had a harsh grip on her chin but her pain didn't come from that. She was fighting an internal battle on whether or not to come clean. As her eyes met Adele's, they screamed at the younger girl to just tell the truth._

_Adele held her ground._

"_I know how to solve this. Wands. Both of you." Draco stepped in. Adele and Emily handed their wands over. Adele had thought ahead, Emily thanked Merlin above, and made sure they did at least five spells after they pulled the pranks this morning._

_The prior-incantatem spell wouldn't pick it up._

"_No spell." Draco confirmed. "We can try to dig deeper?"_

"_No, give Adele her wand back." Adrian told him. "You may leave Adele."_

_He closed the door behind her and turned to Emily. He came and pulled a chair up beside her when Adele walked back in._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked her._

"_Forgot my wand. And my friend. And that you don't have the right to tell me what to do." She asked a nearby elf for a cup of tea and carefully watched Emily._

_Emily sat fiddling with her wand as Adrian whispered into her ear. "I know you did it sweetheart. Just admit to it. I'm sure if we searched your wand farther back, which we can do, we'd find the spell. Wouldn't we?" Emily didn't answer. "I could dig through your memories and find it, couldn't I?" Emily twirled her wand quicker. "Jaydriania…"_

"_Don't call me that." She whispered. "You know I hate it."_

"_And I hate being lied to. You have three seconds before Marcus and I enter your mind and I can promise it'll be quite painful. Three, Two, On-"_

"_I did it. Me alone, and cursed De's book so it'd look like I didn't do it. I put the curse on your toothbrush, it made your teeth grow longer, didn't it?" Emily whispered quickly. Adele had always been the stronger one. "Dele doesn't get retribution for this. I take all the blame."_

"_Alright, alright, you got us. I lied about the sketchbook. I figured I had to get her out of trouble somehow. The horrid liar."_

"_Now that I believe." Marcus said, leaning back in his chair, "But I believe our queen requested that you get no blame, so congrats. Blaise, did you see that, your sister just sacrificed her own well being and safety for your girlfriend."_

"_Shut up Marcus."_

_Adele, being the overly courageous Lion that she was, pointed her wand at Adrian. "Leave her alone. Seriously. It was both of us. She picked the prank for you guys, I picked them for the Weasleys."_

"_Lioness, you just proved even more why you shouldn't get pranked back 30x more severely." Adrian said with a sneer, leveling his wand at her. Draco and Marcus followed suit. "Now put the wand down before you get hurt."_

"_We could just let them off with a warning and wait until it's our prank." Blaise suggested._

"_It's my decision." Adrian reminded him._

"_If you want to play that way I'll prank solo and we'll take Em completely out of the war. Just remember to sleep with one eye open because I often forget what breaks the law and what doesn't…" Adele said with an airy tone._

"_Just shut up." Adrian snapped. "Fine, whatever, you're both open game next time but we'll go with Blaise's idea. Come Emily."_

"_She's not a dog Adrian." Blaise told him. "And she deserves a bit more respect. Both of them do. Don't be bitter."_

"_Did I ask for your comment Zabini? I'm not in the mood."_

"_And I am? Just because your little girlfriend bested you in a prank war you signed up for-"_

"_I'm not his girlfriend." His sister spat with venom. "Nor do I wish to be."_

"_I don't care what you wish to be in private, in public you are the theoretical queen of Slytherin because of you wealth and status and you will act as such." Adrian scolded harshly._

"_I'm sick of doing that!" Emily said, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's like I'm two fucking completely different people depending on who I'm around at certain times of the day!"_

_Draco stepped in on Adrian's defense._

"_You have no choice! None of us do! So grow up and fucking deal with it. You think ANY of us fucking enjoy it?"_

_Adele looked at them and said quietly, "Is it better to please others for the sake of it, or to do something that's right even if no one agrees with it?" She quickened her pace away from them, and disappeared down the hall._

"_See what you assholes do?" Emily yelled. :You fucking scared off one of the few people that mean anything to me! And I can't fucking escape any of you! I need a fucking break!" She sent an apologetic look to her brother before storming off. Before she reached the end of the corridor the heirs had caught up to her._

"_Go. We won't seek you out all say. Just be there by dinner or people will ask questions." Marcus told her. "Once a month you can have a break."_

"_I'll be there at lunch, just don't expect me to be happy about it. Adele's right. It's better to stand for something you believe in even if it pisses people off." She sighed. "I'll act my part to protect her, because that's one thing I'll always do, but I'll have my loyalties and y'all can have your's."_

_With that she set off for the Gryffindor common room in hopes of finding the red-haired Weasley twins to lift her spirits… and then maybe Adele to make the younger girl smile._

_The next two months passed quickly, but not uneventfully. Although on the outside she appeared to be a dutiful pureblood Slytherin, Emily joined SPEW, spent a lot of time with the Gryffindors, and studied as much as possible with Hermione. She still spent just as much time with the heirs, but enjoyed her one-free-day-a-month to the fullest extent, purposely disgracing her house with acts of kindness to everything and anyone; from House-Elves to Hufflepuffs to Hagrid._

_The prank war still went on, although the pranks were taken less seriously as time wore on and the entertainment of the tournament grew. Emily had her notes erased as she took them, shirt turn see-through, and sneezing powder put in her bed._

_Poor girl had very recognizable sneezes. The ones that were high-pitched and dramatic and annoyingly described as 'cute' by nearby Hufflepuffs. Bloody things._

_Poor Harry's name came out of the Goblet's along with Cedric's, but unlike the other Slytherin's Ara and Emily supported Harry with red badges carrying his initials in gold print. Hermione had made them._

_Time flew by, and as the second task approached, so did the dance. And dance lessons. The Snakes had theirs today, and Emily had danced with Draco, a very experienced dancer. He thought her how to waltz gracefully, and even though she knew the basics already, Draco made it so simple to understand._

_Later that evening, Emily walked into the Gryffindor common room in search of her best friend. Before she could even look the Weasley twins grabbed her by her arms and hauled her up onto the table in the middle of the room. Soon Harry joined her._

"_Attention EVERYONE!" They called with a smile. "You all know Slytherin's very own Queen we presume? Merlin knows she spends enough time on our turf."_

_Chuckles were heard throughout the crowd as people gathered to watch the Weasley twins' latest show._

"_Well," Fred started. "Our very own Mr. Potter here would like to ask her something."_

"_A very important something." George added._

"_Erm- well, I was planning to try to catch you alone later, but would you, you know, like to maybe go to the ball with me…just as friends of course." He added the last part quickly. "All the champions need to bring a date and I just figured you'd be the one who wouldn't, well, read much into it, I-"_

"_Merlin Harry, yes I'll go with you. I don't need your life story behind why you asked me!" She joked as she hopped off the table and hugged the bespeckled boy. He looked relieved but Emily knew she'd have to sleep with one eye open after all the death glares she received._

_Emily found Adele not long after._

"_So I hear you're going to the ball with Wonderboy." The young Gryffindor said with a huge grin._

"_The whole school knows thanks to Lavender Brown." Emily answered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms with a huff. She succeeded in looking like a three-year old denied a cookie. "And Fred and George made a huge deal out of it. Merlin. I'm dead, the heirs will murder me."_

"_No they won't, they'll have to go through me, and it's Harry they want anyhow. You're always the 'helpless victim' in their eyes."_

"_Don't remind me. I think Adrian expected me to go with him, and Draco is taking Pansy, Marcus is going with some Lourdale girl from his year, not to mention the fact that Dauphine is moving in on Blaise. All the Snakes are going with other Snakes, or at worst Claws." She sighed. "So how are you and Seamus?"_

"_I wouldn't know. I hardly ever see him and every time I do he has Parvati or Lavender hung up on his every word…wait wait wait. Rewind. You mean Astoria Greengrass's sister?"_

"_The one, and thankfully, the only."_

_Adele laughed half-heartedly. "Oh I see. I was just curious."_

"_Mhmm. He wanted to go with you…was going to ask you the day Seamus did." Emily raised her eyebrow coyly at her friend, and watched as her hair turned a bright shade of blue. Adele turned and stormed from the room, and Emily ran after her. The last thing she knew, Adele's magic had exploded._


End file.
